Action Perfect!
by Kucik1Naruki-chan
Summary: Masa lalu selalu mengikuti orang sampai kapanpun, begitupun juga Rukia. Hal itu membangkitkan kenangan yang begitu ingin dikubur seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun, kejadian di masa lalu kembali mengusik kehidupannya. Hal itu datang bersamaan dengan lelaki yang memiliki hujan dalam hatinya, hujan yang sama mengguyur hatinya selama ini. IchiRuki chp 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Action Perfect!**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama, friendship, hurt/comfort.**

 **Fairing : Ichigo and Rukia.**

 **Warning : EYD, Typo, OOC, POV, adegan kekerasan.**

 **~~**Kucik1Naru-chan**~~**

* * *

Chapter : 1.

Malam begitu terasa dingin. Langit Tokyo masih dihiasi bulan purnama yang hampir sempurna. Di kejauhan kota yang begitu ramai karena aktifitas malamnya tersebut, aksi saling kejar-mengerjar terjadi.

Deru laju motor membelah keheningan sang malam. Ducati sport itu melaju begitu kencang, si pengendara memacu tiada rasa takut.

 **Dor Dor Dor**

Suara tembakkan laras api saling bersahutan di arah belakang. " _Shit,_ mereka menembaki kita," gadis yang berada di jok belakang mengumpat. Dek motornya dihantam sebuah peluru oleh orang yang mengejar mereka. Sedangkan yang membonceng masih fokus ke arah depan.

"Haineko, mendekat," si pengendara memberitahukan rekan timnya yang ada di arah belakang. Suara itu begitu jelas di telinga yang mengenakan _earphone_ tersebut. Tak lama, motor ducati sport berwarna merah menyala menghampiri rekannya.

"Bawa benda ini," Mata di balik helem teropong itu menatap kawannya. "Serahkan, Centaurus." Dengan cepat ia memberikan perintah kepada rekannya yang sedang diboceng itu. Centaurus memberikan tas yang dibawanya kepada rekan si Haineko.

" _Good job_ , _women,"_ ujar Centaurus kepada perempuan yang membawa tas itu sekarang. Mereka berpisah begitu lepas dari dalam terowongan. Motor ducati berwarna hitam legam menancap gas tiada ampun. Suara tembakkan dari mobil yang mengejar mereka masih menjadi pengiring nyanyian sang malam.

Si pengejar membagi grup menjadi dua. Mereka tidak mau meloloskan orang yang sudah menghancurkan misi mereka. Di bagian ini, aksi mengerjar semakin menjadi. Mereka lebih lincah, karena sama-sama menggunakan motor.

 **Dor Dor Dor**

Lima pengendara motor yang mengejar itu sudah mengeluarkan laras api semenjak tadi. Rekan Heineko yang berada di belakang menoleh orang yang menembaki mereka.

"Aku harus balas menembak, kan?" ujar rekan si Haineko.

" _Stop it you,_ lebih baik kauhabiskan waktumu untuk menembak mereka. Lalu kaupakai jenazahnya sebagai bahan eksperimen, Pinding Nemo ," maki Haineko kesal. Kenapa tidak sedari tadi ia menggunakan benda itu. Malah dengan polos ia bertanya seperti demikian.

"Oke, mengendari dengan baik," ujar orang yang dimaki sebagai Pinding Nemo tersebut. Dua tangan itu mengambil pistol revolver yang tersembunyi di balik jaket hitamnya. Mata kelam memincing untuk menentukan sasaran tembakkan. Perempuan ini duduk menghadap para pengejar mereka. Bagi orang awam, sudah jelas aksi itu sangat berbahaya. Dengan kecepatan motor sport yang membawanya melaju.

Haineko begitu memerhatikan jalan di depan. Temannya sedang mengambil posisi bahaya dengan duduk memunggunginya saat ini.

 **Dor Dor**

Peluru itu ke luar dari sarangnya. Si Nemo menembak kepala pengendara yang begitu dekat dengan posisinya sekarang. Bibir perempuan ini menyeringai melihat motor ducati sport itu menghantam tiang listrik. Dua pengejar sudah tumbang, masih tersisa tiga pengendara lagi.

"Hei, mengendari yang benar," teriak Nemo kepada Haineko. Tubuhnya sedikit oleh karena Haineko menikung begitu tajam di belokkan. Bukannya mendengarkan ucapan rekannya barusan , ia malah memutar setang gas bertambah keras.

Haineko menyeringai melihat kekesal temannya itu. Suara tembakkan terdengar memekakan telinga. Nemo menembak secara beruntun ke arah lawannya tersebut. Ia membidik tangki motor untuk melenyapkan mereka semua.

 **Dor Dor Dor**

 **Duarr**

Ledakkan terdengar menyusul setelah suara tembakkan, kobaran api melahap si pengendara motor. Nemo menembak tangki dengan tepat, meski harus merelakan beberapa peluru akannya. "Ah, yang itu lolos," ujarnya, ketika masih ada satu motor yang mengejar mereka.

Haineko menghentikan motor secara mendadak. Membuat Nemo terlonjak, sampai terangkat di jok belakang. "Haineko, kaubosan hidup, yah? Sini aku bedah perutmu," gerutu temannya kaget. Haineko malah menancap gas kembali sambil mengerem dalam bersamaan.

Decitan ban motor terdengar begitu nyaring beradu dengan aspal jalan. Motor merah itu berhenti dengan posisi melintang, menghalangi arah jalan. Si pengejar memelankan tarikan gas mereka, ketika melihat buruan malah berhenti menghandang jalan.

Tangan beralaskan sarung hitam membuka helem yang dikenakan. Nemo hanya terdiam menyaksikan tingkah rekannya itu. "Ah, terlalu mengandalkan senja terkadang membuat bosan. Aku ingin melemaskan tubuh." Haineko melemaskan kedua tangannya. "Mau ikut?" Mata itu melirik Nemo sekilas. "Kalau tidak, jangan mengganggu." Lanjut Haineko sambil berjalan ke arah depan.

Nemo membuka helem yang ia kenakan. Rambut panjang yang diulat menjadi satu itu terjatuh di balik punggungnya. "Jangan serakah, aku juga butuh jenazah mereka untuk kubedah." Dengan santai ia mengekor di belakang. Wanita bersurai coklat karamel itu mengibaskan rambutnya yang bergelombang ke arah belakang, begitu mendengar ucapan rekannya barusan.

 **Dor Dor**

Haineko berkelit dari peluru yang mengincarnya. "Hei bung, sabar sedikit." Mata itu melirik tajam. Sedangkan si Nemo sudah memulai aksinya menghantam rahang teman penjahat tersebut. Haineko hanya berharap, semoga rahang itu masih bisa mengucapkan satu kata nanti. Kalau tidak, lelaki itu akan tamat nantinya.

Tangan lelaki itu mengincar bagian perut, Haineko menakis dengan cepat serangan tersebut. Melihat usahanya gagal, kembali ia mengarahkan tendangan ke bahu Haineko. Namun, kedua tangan wanita itu memblok serangan dengan tangkas.

 **Duakk**

Dagu itu terangkat ke atas, saat kepalan tangan menghantamnya begitu keras. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Haineko kembali menghantam rahang lelaki itu sampai ia tersungkur di tanah. Mata kelabu menatap mencemoh, melihat mangsanya sudah tumbang hanya dengan serangan ringannya barusan.

Tidak terima diperlakukan seperti demikian, lelaki itu kembali bangkit. Ia menyerang wanita itu secara beringas. Haineko dengan senang hati meladeni serangan mangsanya. Namun, perut Haineko terkena tendangan, membuat wanita itu menatap sinis kepada lelaki yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Hahahaha," terdengar suara tawa yang yang begitu dikenal Haineko. Bisa ia lihat si Pinding Nemo menertawainya, 'awas kaunanti' batinya kesal. Terbawa suasana, dengan gerakkan cepat ia menghantam pinggul lelaki tersebut. Serangan tak sampai di situ, Haineko menghantam keras kedua betis lawannya.

Lelaki itu jatuh dengan bersimpuh satu kaki. Melihat kepongahan di wajah yang sudah babakbelur itu, membuat andernalin Haineko terpacu. Kaki yang menggunakan sepatu _wellington boots_ terangkat ke atas, tanpa belas kasih ia menghantam kepala bagian belakang si lelaki. Membuat tersangka itu tersungkur tak sadarkan diri di tanah.

"Lagakmu seperti orang yang berada di atas awan," Haineko berujar jijik, saat mengingat tatapan meremehkan dari lawannya tadi. "Heh, hanya dihantam bagian sepatu belakangku, kausudah KO." Bibir sensual terangkat sinis. Mata kelabu mengedarkan pandangan, tak lama, mata itu membulat melihat aksi rekannya.

"Heiiiii apa yang kaulakukan," teriak Haineko histeris. Bisa ia lihat si Nemo mengeluarkan pisau bedah dan gunting. Tubuh lelaki itu sudah bertelanjang dada, dengan wanita yang sudah siap membedah tubuh di hadapannya.

 _"What?"_ tanya Nemo santai ke arah Haineko. Membuat wanita itu menghampiri rekan gilanya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan. Apa kausudah seperti ilmuan gila itu?" mata Nemo memincing tidak suka mendengar ucapan temannya barusan. Masa bodoh dengan kemarahan wanita ini, ancaman wanita kucing itu lebih mengerikan daripada pisau bedah yang dibawa si Nemo. "Wanita kucing itu akan menghajar dirimu sampai tak bernapas, jika kau mengutak-atik tubuh mereka sebelum dirinya," tambah Haineko dengan mata melotot.

"Ah, Shihoin-sama pasti tak menyukai ini. Aku sudah berlaku tak sopan," Haineko hanya menatap bosan mendengarnya. Kadang kepatuhan si Nemo terhadap orang tertentu membuatnya gemas, apalagi terhadap ilmuan gila itu. "Lalu, kita apakan mereka?" tanya wanita ini menatap rekannya.

"Tentu saja di bawa ke kantor polisi. Memangnya kauberharap ke mana? Ke labmu," ujar Haineko meledek. Nemo hanya menggangguk mengerti, ia tidak tersinggung atas ucapan temannya itu. Hal demikian sudah biasa dikehidupannya selama mengenal si Haineko.

Mereka berdua menaikkan lelaki itu ke motor masing-masing. Haineko memakai motor penjahat tersebut untuk kembali, mengingat mereka hanya membawa satu motor. Deru kenalpot terdengar keras, dua wanita itu saling melirik di balik helemnya. Bibir mereka saling menyeringai, menantang untuk berlomba.

Setang gas ditarik, mereka melaju bak anak panah yang melesat. Meninggalkan tempat yang kembali sunyi kesediakala, akibat ditinggalkan penghuni sesaatnya.

 **###**IchiRuki**###**

Matahari menyingsing begitu terang, tak ada awan yang menggantung di langit. Seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil merapikan blezer hitam yang dikenakan. Tangan itu sedikit memberikan sentuhan lipgloss bening di bibir ranumnya.

"Oke, mari mulai berkerja, Rukia." Gadis itu tersenyum di depan kaca. Kaki yang mengenakan sepatu _kitten hell_ dengan hak sepuluh senti itu mengarah ke meja lampunya. Tangan porselin mengambil kunci mobil yang akan ia kendari. Rukia mengenakan kemeja putih di balik blezernya, dipadu dengan rok hitam selutut. Memerlihatkan kulit putih yang ia miliki.

Rukia Ukitake, itu nama lengkapnya. Gadis ini mengunci pintu rumah sebelum menuju garasi mobil. Mata biru menatap mobil sport yang sudah menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun. Hadiah dari almarhum kakaknya, Ukitake Jushiro. Rukia segera menepis bayangan masa lalu yang hendak membludak keluar. Tangan itu membuka pintu mobil, dengan santai ia menghempaskan diri di kursi mobilnya.

Deru mesin terdengar halus, Rukia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai. Satpam penjaga tersenyum hormat kepada perempuan di dalam mobil tersebut. Rukia hanya mengganggukkan kepala dengan bibir tersenyum sebagai balasan. Musik barat memenuhi ruang mobil yang dikendari, Rukia menjalani hari ini dengan _mood_ yang bagus.

Osaka, dikenal dengan kota modis dan penuh kenyakinan. Kota yang memiliki populasi kurang lebih sembilan juta penduduk. Naniwa, nama yang dipakai kota ini sebelum berganti seperti sekarang. Menduduki urutan ketiga sebagai kota terbesar di Jepang.

Kota Osaka pusat perbelanjaan, dan juga memiliki restoran yang sangat baik. Di antara yang terbaik itu, Rukia Ukitake juga termasuk di dalamnya. Gadis berumur dua puluh lima tahun ini sedang mengelolah restoran milik almarhum kakaknya.

Rukia sampai di restoran bertingkat tiga yang sudah dikelolahnya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Mobil ia parkirkan, lalu menuju tempat ia menapkahi dirinya selama ini. Para _waitress_ tersenyum sopan menyapa perempuan bertubuh munggil tersebut. Rukia suka melihat kedisiplinan yang mereka miliki terhadap waktu.

Tangan Rukia menekan lantai tiga begitu memasuki lift. Ruang kerjanya bergabung menjadi satu dengan lantai tiga restoran. Kaki mengetuk pelan di atas lantai berwarna coklat moka, Rukia menuju pojok bagunan di sini, tempat kerjanya berada.

Tubuh ia hempaskan di kursi, tangan itu langsung membuka laptop kerjanya. Tak lama, suara ketukkan pintu mengalihkan pikiran Rukia. "Masuk," ujar Rukian masih menatap layar laptopnya.

"Permisi, saya membawa calon koki yang direkomendasikan Unohana Retsu," ujar gadis bersurai orange kecoklatan. Ia menunduk hormat, meski seumuran, perempan di hadapannya adalah seorang bos.

"Terima kasih, Inoue. Persilahkan dia masuk," Rukia berujar tenang. Orihime Inoue mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk. Rukia berdiri untuk menuju sofa di ruang tamunya. Bibir mungil tersenyum melihat kegugupan gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Mari, silahkan duduk," ujar Rukia bersahabat. Gadis itu patuh sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Santai saja, kita akan sering bertemu nantinya," tambahnya untuk meredakan suasana yang terasa kaku.

"Nama saya, Yuzu Kurosaki."

Gadis tersebut berdiri cepat saat merasa dirinya tak sopan. Kenapa ia melupakan poin penting, keramahan dan sopan santun dibutuhkan dipekerjaannya sekarang. Dia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga bos ini tidak tersinggung, karena ia main duduk saja sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Yuzu Kurosaki, silahkan duduk kembali," ujar Rukia tersenyum. " Nama saya, Rukia Ukitake. Selaku pengelolah restoran ini." Yuzu tersenyum melihat kerendahan Rukia. Dia tak mau menggunakan kata 'bos' untuk memperjelas status yang dimilikinya.

"Kurosaki Yuzu, putri pertama dari Letnan Isshin Kurosaki. Lulusan terbaik dari koki Amerika." Bibir tersenyum simpul melihat biografi gadis di hadapannya. "Aku merasa tersanjung, putra perwira angkatan laut berada di tempatku." Yuzu tersipu malu mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Dewi keberuntungan sedang menyertaiku." Rukia meletakkan map berwarna merah di mejanya. "Meskipun begitu, Kurosaki-san tetap harus diseleksi. Itu peraturan yang ada di sini." Mata biru menatap dalam.

"Siap?" ujar Rukia kembali.

"Siap, Ukitake-san." Rukia bisa melihat rasa kepercayaan diri di manik hazel tersebut. Yah, memang itu yang ingin dilihat oleh Rukia.

Tangan Rukia mengambil telepon yang berada di sampingnya. "Hallo, Inoue-san, kumpulkan para koki di dapur. Kita akan memulai penyeleksian." Mata biru menatap Yuzu kembali.

"Oke, nona muda, mari memulai." Rukia berdiri, sambil membimbing putri Isshin untuk menuju ke arah dapur.

Para Koki menatap mengobserfasi putri Isshin tersebut, membuat Yuzu sedikit grogi karena. "Aku serahkan semuanya kepada kalian, teliti cara kerjanya sampai menghidangkan makan. Panggil saya jika sudah saatnya menilai rasa masakan dari Kurosaki-san," ucap Rukia pelan dan tegas.

"Baik, Ukitake-san," ujar mereka begitu kompak. Rukia memberikan senyum kepada Yuzu.

"Semoga berhasil," ujarnya mengakhiri. Rukia menghampiri Unohana untuk menyerahkan tanggungjawab di sini. Lalu, ia ke luar dari dapur untuk memantau para pekerjanya yang lain. Kaki Rukia menurin tangga penghubung ke lantai bawah.

Begitu sampai di lantai dasar restoran, Rukia menghampiri konter pembuat minuman. "Selamat pagi, Ukitake-san." Seorang lelaki menyapa dengan rasa hormat. Ia bekerja sebagai seorang _maker drink_ di sini. Di tingkat dasar ini, memang khusus untuk para tamu yang ingin minum dan hanya menikmati kue saja, lebih tepatnya disebut kafe untuk nuansa ini.

"Pagi, Gremmy. Seperti biasa, aku datang ingin mencicipi menu barumu." Rukia tersenyum kepada lelaki darah campuran ini. Meski tergolong orang yang tertutup, Gremmy Thoumeaux profesional terhadap pekerjaannya. Buktinya tak ada para tamu yang komplin atas kerjannnya selama ini.

"Aku mengetahui itu bos, jadi aku sedang meracik untuk Anda." Lelaki berambut pirang itu sedang asyik meracik sesuatu disebuah gelas. Sedangkan Rukia mengalihkan mata saat layar televisi menampilkan sebuah berita.

Manik biru menatap intens peristiwa yang ditayangkan di televisi. Bibir Rukia tersenyum saat pembawa berita memberitahukan pelaku kejahatan tersebut telah ditangkap. "Syukurlah mereka telah ditangkap," gumam Rukia.

"Ukitake-san, minumannya sudah siap," Gremmy menegur Rukia yang masih menatap berita tersebut. Manik biru mengedip, lalu menatap kepada pembuat minuman itu kembali.

" _Rainbow_ , itu nama minumannya," ujar Gremmy saat Rukia menatap ke dalam gelas. Memang, di dalam gelas itu ada benda tujuh warna, seperti layaknya sebuah pelangi.

"Aku harap, aku bahagia setelah meminumnya," ujar Rukia bergurau, membuat Gremmy tersenyum lebar. Rukia menyeruput minuman itu, matanya membesar saat merasakan soda yang terasa meletup di lidah.

"Emm," Rukia menatap Gremmy dengan mata berbinar. Lelaki itu terseyum senang melihat ekspresi bosnya. Tangan Rukia mengambil sendok, di ambilnya potongan buah berwarna merah.

"Aku bahagia," Rukia tersenyum bertambah lebar begitu memakannya. Meski bergurau, itu kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan keenakan minuman ini. "Apa aku harus menaikkan gajimu?" tanya Rukia dengan mimik serius.

Gremmy tertawa pelan mendengar hal itu. Dia lebih memilih membuat pesanan pelanggan daripada menjawab kalimat barusan. "Aku akan bahagi jika mempunyai calon suami sepertimu." Rukia kembali menyeruput minumannya melalui pipet.

"Nyatanya, Ukitake-san menolak superior Kaien Siba. Bagaimana Anda akan menerimaku? Tidak ada jaminan dari diriku saat ini. Dia akan mengamuk mendengar ucapan Anda barusan itu," sindir Gremmy terhadap ucapan Rukia yang terlihat memperolok dirinya.

"Karena dia tidak menyukaiku," Rukia berdiri sambil merapikan blezernya. Gremmy menatap ragu mendengar ucapan perempuan tersebut. "Aku tidak bohong," timpalnya kembali begitu melihat ekspresi di wajah lelaki itu.

"Dia akan menyesal kalau begitu," Gremmy berujar santai. Sedangkan Rukia tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Oke, menu ini bisa dimulai sekarang? Mereka harus merasakan kebahagiaan juga." Gremmy mendengus geli atas ucapan Rukia tentang arti nama minuman yang dibuatnya.

"Bisa, Bos." Mata shapphire menatap yang Rukia meninggalkan konter minuman. Kembali matanya menatap para pelanggan yang mulai bermunculan.

 **##**123**##**

Kebahagiaan bisa memenuhi tempat Rukia tersebut, namun, tidak di tempat seperti ini. Ruangan yang sedikit gelap, tak ada jendela yang menghiasi. Seorang perempuan berkulit gelap menatap dua lelaki di hadapannya.

"Katakan, untuk siapa kalian bekerja mengedarkan barang haram itu?"

Untuk kesekian kalianya wanita berusia matang ini menanyai objek matanya. Mata kucing berkilat tajam, saat dua lelaki itu masih bungkam dalam diam.

 **Brakkk**

Tubuh seorang lelaki terhempas ke lantai beserta tempat duduknya. "Tak mau bicara, yah?" Wanita ini dalam limit teratasnya. Tangan itu sudah menghantam wajah lelaki yang tersungkur tersebut. Udara terasa menekan bagi dua lelaki itu. Yoruichi Shihouin, seorang agen FBI, sudah semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu ia menyelidiki kasus ini bersama rekannya yang lain.

Tangan terlatih itu mencengkram kerah baju tahanan yang dikenakan tersangka. Mata kucing menatap nyalang begitu melihat ekspresi menyeringai dari orang di hadapannya.

'Ingin bermain, yah?' Batin Yoruichi senang. Cengkraman ditarik ke atas, spontan lelaki itu berdiri.

Tidak menunggu reaksi tahanannya, Yoruichi kembali menghantam perut lelaki itu. Siku tangannya menyodok uluh hati lelaki yang sudah meringis begitu menerima hantaman pertamanya barusan. Sang tahanan merasa pusing, begitu rahangnya dihantam kembali. Tubuh tegap itu sampai terhuyung ke tembok menerima pukulan yang terasa meremukkan tulangnya.

Mulutnya sudah berdarah disertai memar yang menghiasi, namun hal itu tidak membuat Yoruichi iba sedikit pun. Malah rahangnya mengeras melihat kebungkaman tersangka ini. Yoruichi menghentikan aksinya, begitu ada seorang yang mengintruksi kegiatannya.

"Biar aku yang menanganinya, Shihouin." Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap berdiri di ambang pintu. Bibir itu menyeringai senang melihat kedua mangsanya.

"Aku harap kau tidak membunuh mereka, Kenpaci," Yoruichi menatap serius, sedangkan Zaraki hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku menunggu laporan Anda nantinya," ujar Yoruichi sambil berlalu.

"Oke, di mulai darimu," gumam Zaraki.

Lelaki itu gemetar saat sebuah belati menancap di atas meja, Zaraki menyeringai melihatnya. Zaraki Kenpaci, agen Khusus dalam penyerangan, ia mempunyai kuasa dalam pemerintahan karena jabatannya itu. Sedangkan Yoruichi bergerak di bidang penyelidikkan.

Nasib kemalangan bagi mereka yang mengenal Zaraki, jika sampai ia yang harus turun tangan. Dan mereka berdua pun merasakan hal itu, ketika hantaman pertama yang diterimanya.

 **TBC**

Saya butuh suasana baru, jadi, terciptalah fic ini #author dikeroyok masa. Hanya fic lama yang saya rombak habis beserta judulnya juga, ko. Maaf jika banyak typo, ini saya ketik di hp.


	2. Chapter 2 A Guest

**Action Perfect!**

 **©Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo©**

 **Rate : T+ ©Genre : Drama, friendship, hurt/comfort, family. ©Warning : OOC, EYD, POV, Typo's, adegan kekerasan.**

™ **©Fairing : Ichigo and Rukia®™**

* * *

Chapter 2 : A guest

Suara sirine memecah keheningan malam, sebuah mobil ambulan melaju begitu cepat. Di belakang sang ambulan mengikuti motor ducati sport yang melaju tidak kalah cepat. Surai menyala itu bergerak liar karena melawan arah angin. Mata hazel memincing tajam memandang mobil yang diikutinya.

Rumah sakit begitu megah menyambut para pasien. Seorang suster sif malam sudah siap menyambut kedatangan ambulan. Lelaki bersurai menyala ini sampai lebih dahulu dari sang mobil. Kasur dorong dibawa ke pintu mobil ambulan, petugas dengan sigap meletakkan tubuh seorang lelaki di atasnya.

Surai biru mudah dilumuri oleh warnah merah, darah segar terus mengalir tiada henti. Tubuh tegap yang didorong ke ruang unit gawat darurat dihiasi beberapa peluru di bagian perut serta bahunya. "Maaf, Anda tidak bisa menemani." Seorang suster menghentikan langkah yang akan ikut masuk ke dalam. "Segera ikuti prosedur rumah sakit untuk operasi pasien," ujar wanita itu kembali.

"Baik," ujar pemuda yang bersangkutan berusaha tenang, mengingat kondisi pasien yang kritis.

"Ichigo." Seorang gadis berjalan dengan tergopoh. "Bagaimana keadaan Grimmjow." Bisa lelaki ini lihat kepanikan di wajah yang dihiasi keringat tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu, Nell." Kepala bersurai menyala mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia kurang sigap menangani kejadian tadi. Berakibat sang teman harus terluka dalam misinya.

"Kapan kau datang." Gadis ini berusaha mencairkan suasana, melihat tampang kaku Ichigo itu. Kaki yang menggunakan sepatu _boat_ berwana coklat berjalan ke kursi yang tersedia, Ichigo menghempaskan diri di sana.

"Tadi pagi, Nell," jawab Ichigo singkat. Gadis yang mengenakan kaos merah yang dibalut jaket kulit mendekat, sedikit canggung sebenarnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ichigo sambil melihat handphone miliknya. Nell menatap Ichigo dalam, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kau pergi setelah aku men—"

"Nell, sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mengungkitnya lagi." Bibir gadis itu mengatup rapat, apalagi melihat manik hazel yang mendingin. Kepala gadis ini menunduk, rasa bersalah begitu menghantuinya.

Ichigo tahu, hatinya masih sakit melihat gadis di sampingnya namun, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Nell sepenuhnya. Dia sadar, dirinya juga berperan andil kenapa gadis ini sampai melakukan hal demikian terhadapnya dahulu.

"Ichigo, Nell." Di lorong rumah sakit Cang Du menghampiri mereka sedikit tergopoh.

"Bagaimana keadaan Grimmjow?" tanya ia cepat saat melihat rekannya terluka dalam menjalankan misi. Mata Cang Du sedikit melirik gadis di sebelah Ichigo, meminta sebuah penjelasan akannya.

"Dia sedang ditangani," Ichigo membuka jaket yang ia kenakan sambil menjawab pertanyaan barusan. "Cang Du, ada yang ingin kutanyakan?" Mata kelam menatap rupa yang sudah bertahun-tahun menghilang dari pandangan mereka yang mengenalnya. Ichigo beranjak untuk berbicara di belokkan tembok rumah sakit.

"Katakan?" Cang Du menunggu penuturan putra Isshin Kurosaki.

"Apa kau kenal seorang yang bernama Lucia Mohelna?" leher Cang Du bergerak cepat, alis itu mengerut dalam mendengar nama tersebut.

"Apa?" seperti orang yang mengalami gangguan dalam pendengarannya, lelaki berdarah campuran Cina dan Jepang itu bertanya kembali.

"Lucia Mohelna, dia yang menjadi targer organisasi yang kalian selidiki." Air muka Cang Du mengeruh, hal itu pun tidak luput dari mata Ichigo. Alis menaut tajam, lelaki bersurai hitam sudah tahu pasti siapa gadis yang dipertannyakan Ichigo barusan.

Tangan kokoh memegang pergelangan tangannya sendiri, ia gamang untuk menjawab semua ini. "Aku tidak bisa menjawab, aku rasa diriku tidak mempunyai hak atas hal itu."

Ada apa ini, apa orang yang dimaksud sang dirahasiakan keberadaannya? Satu kesimpulan yang Ichigo dapatkan. Mengingat Cang Du akan selalu bersiap melakukan apa pun dalam hal menjalankan misi. Tapi ini? Bahkan wajah tirus tersebut terlihat sedikit gusar di mata Ichigo.

"Tapi coba kautemui Bazz, dia mungkin akan memberikan apa yang kaumau," ujar Cang Du mempertimbangkan usulannya sendiri.

"Bazz? Mantan yakuza yang kita tangani beberapa tahun lalu?" tanya Ichigo memastikan. Cang Du mengangguk cepat sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Yah, aku akan memberikan alamatnya kepadamu." Cang Du sambil melirik pintu UGD tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong ke mana kauselama ini? Kaien tidak buka mulut sama sekali." Mata Cang Du melihat bungkus permen yang di bukanya, lolipop di masukkan ke dalam mulut setelah membuang bungkusan tersebut. "Haaa, Ashido akan menghajarmu, King." Bibir tipis menyeringai, Cang Du mengejek lawan bicaranya.

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang cari informasi tentang orang itu." Mata hazel menyipit tajam.

"Hei, kau tidak berhak memerintahku!" Cang Du mengemut lolipopnya kembali usai bicara.

"Akan berhak sebentar lagi." Ichigo memunggungi Cang Du, tidak melihat lelaki bersurai malam menyeringai senang. Bibir memainkan permen yang dihisapnya, mata terus menatap punggung Ichigo yang menjauh.

"Itu yang ingin kudengar." Terlihat rasa senang di wajah pemuda ini. "Kita akan bersenang-senang," ujarnya kembali sambil memutar stik permennya.

* * *

™ **####~~~****Action Perfect! By Kucik1Naru-chan****~~~####™**

* * *

 **Dor Dor**

Tangan berkulit eksotis memegang pistol, benda itu terancung ke depan unuk mengenai sasaran. Papan tembak berlubang oleh peluru, hazel memincing tajam di balik kacamata pelindung.

Kembali sang tangan memasukkan peluru ke dalam _magazine,_ slide ditarik, mengakibatkan peluru siap ditembakkan. Jemari menekan pemicu, menghasilkan ledakkan yang mengeluarkan peluru lewat laras pistol.

 **Dor Dor Dor**

Telinga menggunkan handset di kepala, melindungi indera pendengaran tersebut dari kebisingan yang tercipta. "Huft, lumayan." Pemuda ini melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakan beserta penutup telinganya. Pistol di masukkan ke _gun bag_ yang terpasang di bahu depan, ia kembali menggunakan jaket kulitnya sebelum ke luar ruangan ini.

"Ichigo?" Kepala bersurai menyalah mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang. Bisa ia lihat seorang wanita berkulit gelap menatapnya tidak percaya. " _Oh God,_ ke mana saja kauselama ini?" Wanita itu menghampiri cepat saat Ichigo menyeringai tipis meresponnya.

"Sedikit berpetualang kebeberapa Negara," jawab Ichigo santai. "Kau belum menikah juga? Duda itu akan menghabisimu saat malam pertama kalian nanti," cemoh Ichigo usil, membuat sebuah siku menyodok perutnya.

"Diam, bocah nakal." Delik Yoruichi sambil menahan senyum. Kembali mereka melanjutkan langkah, Yoruichi menatap ke depan saat melihat sekawanan pemuda yang ingin menerkam mereka di depan pintu masuk suatu ruangan. Tepatnya kepada pemuda bersurai jingga ini.

Ichigo mendengus masam melihat tampang batu Byakuya yang menyambut mereka. "Hey singa hutan, ke sini kau, akan kuhajar tampang menyebalkanmu itu." Cang Du menahan tubuh Ashido yang ingin menyeruduk Ichigo bak banteng lepas. Lelaki berambut merah itu yang paling geram saat Ichigo meninggalkan kelompok mereka.

"Kenapa pulang, Kurosaki?" Ichigo mendecih mendengar sapaan Ishida Uryuu. Biar bagaimanapun si _hacker_ pengguna kacamata ini masih jengkel karena Ichigo tiba-tiba lenyap.

"Jika aku tidak pulang, siapa lagi yang akan mengasuh kalian?" Mata Ichigo menatap surat kabar yang terletak di meja ruangan ini. Bisa ia lihat kejadian tadi malam sebagai topik utamanya. "Siapa yang bernama Lucia Mohelna?" Byakuya dan Yoruichi terdiam mendengar nama tersebut.

"Untuk apa kauingin mengetahuinya?" Byakuya angkat bicara dengan tatapan semakin dingin. Yoruichi bahkan menundukkan pandangan ke lantai di bawahnya untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari Ichigo.

"Dia berhubungan dengan kasus ini." Ichigo menatap Byakuya tidak kalah tajam.

"Dia sudah meninggal," semua menatap Byakuya cepat atas ucapannya itu. Ichigo mengerut dalam mendengar jawaban Byakuya yang tidak memuaskan hatinya. Pemuda ini tidak bertanya lagi, matanya melirik Cang Du yang menyender di tembok sambil mengisap lolipopnya. Bibir tipis menyeringai, Cang Du ikut beranjak setelah tubuh Ichigo menghilang di balik pintu.

"Terlambat, Letnan Kuchiki," ujar Cang Du di ambang pintu, membuat kulit pucat duda tersebut sedikit menegang. Semua beranjak secara perlahan, menyisakan dua manusia dalam keheningan.

"Apa alasanmu?" tanya Yoruichi kepada Byakuya.

"Kau ingin melihat gadis itu gila untuk kedua kalinya?"

Bibir Yoruichi terkatup rapat, tanpa bertanya pun sebenarnya wanita ini menyadari alasan kekasihnya itu. Masa lalu memang tidak bisa diputar ulang, begitu juga dengan peristiwa tersebut. Jika mereka kembali mengusik kehidupan gadis itu lagi, seperti orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih rasanya. Atau tidak tahu malu tepatnya.

##

Ichigo mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan sedang, di belakangnya Ashido dengan tampang kesal menatap ke luar jendela mobil. "Sampai kapan kau akan begitu, Ashido." Pemuda yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus keras, membuat Uryuu mengalihkan mata dari laptopnya.

"Dia sangat kesepian saat kau tidak ada, King," Cang Du menyahut dikesibukannya memainkan game dengan lolipop di mulut.

"Diam, jika tidak ingin persedian permenmu kubuang." Ashido melirik sinis, ia kembali mendengus saat matanya bertemu pandang di kaca spion dengan Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo mengalihkan mata ke depan, Uryuu memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Ichigo, belok kiri," instruksi Uryuu begitu menyocokkan lokasi yang di lihat lewat laptopnya. Tangan mengikuti arahan yang diberikan sang teman. Sebuah bengkel menyambut mereka, Cang Du turun terlebih dahulu dan Ichigo mengikutinya di arah belakang. Rekan yang lain tidak ikut serta, mereka memilih diam di dalam mobil mengawasi.

Ichigo memerhatikan Cang Du yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pekerja. Bau oli serta bensin begitu mendominasi tempat ini. "Tunggu sebentar," ujar Cang Du menghampiri Ichigo. Tidak lama orang yang diajak bicara temannya tadi datang menghampiri mereka kembali.

"Dia bilang masuk saja." Cang Du menganggukkan kepala, ia memberikan aba-aba agar Ichigo mengikutinya.

Tidak seperti luarnya, dalam ruangan ini terlihat bersih dan cukup rapi. Bisa Ichigo lihat lelaki berambut gaul sedang merakit bodi motor. "Angin apa yang membawamu kemari?" Bazz menyeringai sambil mengelap tangannya. Baju montir yang dikenakan sudah setengah di buka, menyisakan dada yang mengenakan pakaian dalam saja.

"Heh, rambutmu itu masih membuat mataku sakit." Tangan mengambil bir kaleng, lalu melemparkannya kepada dua tamu tak diundang ini.

"Dan tanganku masih gatal ingin menghajarmu." Mata Ichigo mengitari ruang kerja Bazz, tangannya membuka minuman beralkohol ringan tersebut. Cang Du melihat-lihat komponen motor yang dirakit temannya. Memberikan prifasi terhadap dua orang itu.

"Jadi?" Mata Bazz melirik Ichigo yang duduk di sampingnya, bibir itu menyesap minuman kembali.

"Lucia Mohelna." Bazz berhenti meneguk minuman, matanya melirik bak elang mengincar sasaran. "Aku mencarinya." Ichigo bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele.

"Dia sudah meninggal." Tangan itu meletakkan kaleng bir yang sudah tandas isinya di atas meja. Ichigo mengetahui ini tidak akan mudah, terlebih Bazz bukan orang terdekatnya. Jika tidak bisa meminta dengan cara yang baik, maka harus menekannya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Ichigo berdiri, merasa tidak perlu berlama-lama di sini lagi. "Cang Du, ayo kembali." Meski geram Ichigo berusaha santai, ini seperti main petak umpet baginya.

"Oke, Bazz, aku kembali dulu." Cang Du menyalami lelaki itu khas anak gaul. Yang bersangkutan menepuk bahu tersebut sebelum beranjak ke luar.

"Bagaimana?" Ashido bertanya cepat.

"Nihil." Cang Du mengangkat kedua tangannya. Uryuu menaikkan kacamata yang dikenakan, ia sedang berpikir, melihat informasi yang didapatkan. Dengan pelan ia menutup laptopnya, mata Ichigo melirik Uryuu sebelum mengemudikan mobil kembali.

Seminggu telah berlalu, Ichigo masih tetap melakukan pencarian. Uryuu masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, bibir itu sesekali menyesap teh yang terhidang. "Lucia Mohelna." Uryuu nyakin ia pernah mendengar nama ini, ia mencoba menggali ingatannya kembali.

"Oni-chan." Yuzu baru datang dari bekerja, ia sedikit membungkuk melihat Uryuu di sini. "Lihat, apa yang kubawa ini?" Ichigo mengalihkan matanya saat Yuzu memerlihatkan kantong plastik berwarna putih. "Bosku mengizinkan untuk dibagi dengan keluarga." Tangan Ichigo mengambil bungkusan yang diberikan sang adik.

"Apa ini Yuzu?" Mata Ichigo begitu asing melihat menu ini, seperti bukan dari Jepang.

"Hm, martabak, dulu aku belajar dari temanku yang dari Indonesia. Karena bos menyuruh menghidangkan makanan yang cepat, maka aku membuatkan itu untuk mengganjal perut para karyawan tadi." Tangan Ichigo mengambil potongan kue tersebut. Bisa ia rasakan kacang yang dihaluskan memenuhi indera perasanya.

"Enak, kau mendapatkan bos yang baik, Yuzu," Uryuu berucap sambil menyuapkan potongan kue itu ke mulutnya. "Apa dia sudah beristri?" ujar Uryuu, membuat Yuzu tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Uryuu Nii, dia perempuan." Mata Uryuu melirik cepat, bisa ia lihat raut geli di wajah gadis belia itu. Ichigo menyeringai melihat temannya yang sedikit jengah karena asumsinya salah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Uryuu semakin membuat Ichigo geli, dia tahu Uryuu sedang menutupi malunya.

"Tentu, aku bahkan ada fotonya." Tangan Yuzu merongoh tas kulit berwarna coklat, ia mengelurkan handphone, jemarinya itu bergerak lincah di atas layar seluler tersebut. "Ini, coba lihat." Yuzu memberikan handphone-nya, Uryuu mengambil benda slim tersebut.

"Eh?" Mata kelam menatap jeli, ingatannya berputar ke masa lalu. Ichigo berhenti menguyah saat melihat ekspresi di wajah Uryuu. "Siapa nama bosmu, Yuzu?" Meski bertanya, namun tangan kanan Uryuu sibuk menari di _keyboard_ laptopnya, dengan mata terus memerhatikan rupa di layar handphone itu.

"Rukia Ukitake." Sekejap tangan itu berhenti bermain di laptopnya, lelaki berkacamata ini menatap cepat kepada adik Ichigo tersebut. Membuat Yuzu mengernyit alis tidak mengerti akannya.

"Oh, ini." Uryuu kembali menyerahkan seluler itu, diterima dengan sedikit bingung oleh si penerima. Yuzu pamit ke kamarnya, sedangkan Uryuu masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Ichigo, lihat ini." Yang dipanggil menurut, ia tahu benar ada yang sedang dilakukan rekannya tersebut. Mata Ichigo bergerak lincah membaca setiap bait yang tertera. Sampailah ia pada satu kesimpulan.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanya Ichigo menatap Uryuu.

"Wajah itu aku ingat, Rukia Ukitake tersebut mirip dengan Lucia Mohelna." Meski sempat lupa, tapi pada saat melihat foto barusan ingatan yang terkubur dalam membeludak keluar. "Tapi yang jadi masalah, ada di matanya itu." Tangan Uryuu menskrol ke bawah untuk meneliti informasi yang ia dapat.

"Kenapa?" ujar Ichigo bingung.

"Rukia Mohelna bermata amethsyt, sedangkan Rukia Ukitake bermata biru langit," Uryuu mendesis ringan saat otaknya mulai bekerja untuk memecahkan teka-teki yang ada.

"Mungkin saja memakai lensa mata, yang begitukan lagi marak," Uryuu terdiam, mungkin saja yang diucapkan Ichigo memang benar adanya. Tapi entah kenapa ada yang mengganjal di hati Ishida muda ini.

"Untuk memastikan, kita harus menanyai orangnya langsung, kan?" Uryuu tersenyum miring, oke, sudah diputuskan.

* * *

 **###### Actiom Perfeck By Kucik1Naru-chan ######**

* * *

Tahun baru, sebuah awal bagi manusia untuk selalu menjadi yang lebih dari tahun kemarin. Melupakan hal yang buruk dan meningkatkan sifat kebaikan yang dimiliki. Yah, itulah perputaran dunia sebagaimana mestinya, bagi mereka yang introfeksi diri.

Rukia termasuk salah satu orang yang selalu menata hidupnya, dari tahun ketahun. Setidaknya ia terus berusaha untuk membagun masa depannya, dan melupakan masa lalu. Namun itu harapan yang semu sepertinya, saat melihat dua pemuda berbeda warna di hadapannya sekarang.

Rukia Ukitake bukan lagi gadis ingusan yang suka merengek jika digertak sedikit, itu dibuktikan dengan ketenangannya dalam menghadapi dua pria asing yang berada di ruang tamu kerjanya. Malam tadi ia begitu bahagia, untuk menyambut tahun baru dan membuka lembaran baru.

"Namaku Uryuu Ishida, dia temanku, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Tapi apa ini? Rukia tahu dunianya tidak akan tenang jika berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti ini lagi.

"Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan, Lucia Mohelna?" Ichigo menatap wajah mungil yang tidak ada reaksi sama sekali, tidak seperti dugaannya.

Alis Rukia terangkat, meski mencoba tenang, tapi hatinya sedang menahan emosi. Jika pria ini tahu nama tersebut, berarti mereka bukan orang biasa. Inilah yang membuat perempuan berambut sebahu tersebut seakan melihat lembaran masa lalunya dibuka kembali.

"Dia sudah meninggal," bibir mungil menjawab sekenanya. Mendengar hal itu Uryuu menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Ini." Tangan Ichigo memberikan berkas yang tersusun rapi, Rukia menatap dingin melihat foto yang tertera di depan berkas tersebut.

"Apa kau mas—" ucapan Ichigo terhenti, ia terdiam melihat sebuah pistol yang di arahkan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian musuh atau apa. Yang jelas membobol arsip pemerintahan sebuah kejahatan." Rukia awas, pelatuk pistol ditarik untuk membuktikan ia sedang tidak main-main. Bibir Ichigo berkedut kecil, harus ia akui kecerdikan sang gadis. Benarkah kauhanya gadis biasa rutuk Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kami hanya mencari dia, karena ia bisa jadi dalam bahaya," Uryuu berujar untuk mencairkan kemarahan sang gadis, karena kedatangan orang asing yang dianggap mengusik ketenangannya.

"Terus kenapa ke sini? Kau bisa mencari di pemakaman soul society," ujar Rukia sinis, membuat Uryuu mengatupkan rahang cepat.

"Tapi wajahmu itu yang terpasang sebagai Lucia Mohelna," mendengar hal itu Rukia tertawa kecil, membuat yang bersangkutan merasa diremehkan.

"Kau seorang informan? Atau, kusebut _hacker_?" Ke dua alis tipis beradu menatap Uryuu yang terdiam. "Heh, carilah pekerja yang berkompeten di bidangnya." Rukia melirik Ichigo sambil mencemoh, seolah menertawakan kebodohan pemuda itu dalam memilih seseorang.

"Kau pasti tahu, informasi seseorang tidak luput dari masa lalunya." Rukia berdiri, kakinya melangkah ke meja kerja yang ia miliki. Uryuu dan Ichigo hanya memerhatikan gerak-geriknya. Entah apa yang diambil perempuan itu, yang jelas mereka hanya bisa menunggu.

"Ini." Rukia sedikit melemparkan sebuah album berukuran mini itu. "Cari tahu masa laluku, sebelum menuduh tanpa alibi, aku bisa menyeret kalian ke penjara." Tangan Ichigo meraih benda tersebut, di bukanya album yang diberikan Rukia.

Mata Ichigo sedikit membulat, melihat foto yang pertama saja ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Uryuu." Tangan Ichigo memberikan album kepada sang teman, mata yang mengenakan alat bantu penglihatan tersebut terpaku pada objek potret yang ia lihat.

"Kakakku, Lucia Mohelna." Tangan yang membawa pistol masih menggenggam erat senjata tersebut. "Jika kalian berani mengusik namanya lagi, aku tidak akan segan," desis Rukia pelan.

"Baik, Uryuu, kita pergi." Kepala dingin Ichigo gunakan saat ini, tidak ada gunanya mengadu argumen dengan perempuan bak singa yang ingin menelan mereka bulat-bulat. "Kami permisi."

"Satu lagi, berhentilah jika kalian masih bisa." Mata bulat memincing tajam. "Jika sampai terdengar nama itu lagi, aku lebih rela mendekam di penjara untuk melubangi kepala kalian." Untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo menelan ludah kering, sedangkan Uryuu terpaku melihat aura membunuh Rukia.

Rukia membanting tubuh keras ke sofa selepas kepergian dua manusia itu."Sial," desisnya menahan amarah karena masa lalu yang kembali membayangi. Rukia merongoh saku roknya, tangan itu mengambil handphone untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Kenapa Lucia Mohelna disebut lagi?" Rukia tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan lawan bicaranya saat panggilan yang dilakukan tersambung dengan si penerima.

"Organisasi itu bergerak kembali, sialnya putra Isshin itu yang mengetahuinya saat menyelamatkan rekannya yang terluka," suara dari sebrang sana terdengar, membuat Rukia mengatupkan rahang cepat. "Kau tidak boleh kembali, Rukia," ujar si penerima menambahkan.

"Bekerjalah dengan baik, jika tidak ingin aku muncul kepermukaan. Apa pihak kepolisian sudah hilang kemampuan untuk itu?" sindir Rukia pedas, membuat hening di sebrang sana. Tidak ingin mendengar respon dari si penerima, menejer ini memutuskan sambungannya.

"Kurang ajar." Rukia membanting handphone itu dengan keras ke sofa, tidak peduli benda tersebut bisa rusak karena tindakkannya. Napas diatur dengan pelan, tidak menyangka rasa sakit itu kembali meremas hatinya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa diam, dia tahu benar betapa bahayanya organisasi tersebut.

Tangan mengambil jas kerja, Rukia mengambil kunci mobil untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Mata bundar menyusuri tempat yang mulai ramai didatangi pengunjung. "Unohana-san, aku butuh Kenpaci," bibir Rukia mengucapakan kalimat spontan begitu melihat wanita penuh senyum itu.

Sejenak Unohana terdiam, lalu ia tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Dia ada di tempat biasanya," ujar istri Zaraki tersebut, membuat Rukia tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Kepala sang bos mengangguk, isyarat bahwa ia akan pergi.

"Jangan menghancurkan tempat itu, Bos." Rukia berhenti dan melirikkan matanya, ia tersenyum geli melihat Unohana menatapnya cemas.

"Saya usahakan, Nyonya Kenpaci," ujar Rukia berlalu dengan mengulum senyum. Meninggalkan Unohana yang menatap cemas kepergian gadis itu. Jika sampai Rukia berurusan dengan suaminya, sudah dipastikan itu bukan hal yang baik, dalam konteks tertentu.

Mata Rukia menatap jalan raya, meski terlihat santai namun, tubuh mungil awas dengan sekitarnya. Kehidupan begitu banyak memberinya pelajaran, bahwa apa pun bisa terjadi di dunia ini. Termasuk di dalam mobil yang ia kendari sekarang.

Begitu menempuh jarak sekitar tiga puluh lima meter, gadis ini bisa melihat rumah bergaya Eropa. Tangan membelokkan setir untuk memasuki pekarangan rumah tersebut. Begitu menghentikan mesin mobil, pintu rumah berwarna coklat tua terbuka, menampilkan tuan rumah dengan seringai lebar. Rukia mendengus dalam senyum kecilnya, dia yakin perihal kedatangannya sudah sampai di telinga lelaki itu, sebelum ia memasuki mobilnya di area parkiran restoran miliknya tadi.

"Woahhh Luciffer." Yachiru heboh sambil turun dari pundak ayah angkatnya. Rukia menutup pintu mobil, dihampirinya Zaraki yang terus melebarkan senyum bengis terhadapnya. Hadeh, sepertinya dia sangat senang, lonceng rambutnya terus bergemerincing bak arakan pemanggil setan.

"Permen untukmu, Yachiru." Bocah itu tersenyum lebar, dia tidak akan melewatkan sekantung permen dengan beraneka warna ini. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Yachiru menghilang entah ke mana.

"Ya ampun, Bos. Kau memanggilku ke sini hanya karena kedatangan Yuki onna ini?" Ikkaku Madarame bertanya dengan tampang menyolot, seolah gregetan dengan gadis di hadapannya tersebut.

"Katakan sekali lagi, aku pastikan khayalan untuk melihat rambutmu tumbuh berakhir sekarang juga, Madarame." Rukia menondongkan pistolnya, membuat Ikkaku terdiam di tempat. Di belakang lelaki berkepala plontos, Yumichika menahan geli saat untuk kedua kalinya sang teman tidak bisa berkutik di hadapan tubuh mungil itu.

"Hahahahahah,." Zaraki tertawa keras, adrenalinnya terpacu kuat saat menyadari maksud kedatangan Rukia. "Kau tetap menjadi 'kesayanganku', Ukitake muda," tawa ketua yakuza ini semakin keras, membuat Yumichika menggelengkan kepala. Lalu Ikkaku? Jangan ditanya, ia sudah terkekeh senang untuk hal ini.

"Akan kuhabisi kau, _Nukke._ " Bibir Rukia mendecih, mendengar julukan tersebut. Ia menatap sinis mendengarnya, hal itu semakin membuat Ikkaku senang.

"Ayo." Zaraki masuk ke dalam, bukan hal baik membicarakan suatu hal di luar. Mereka bertiga melangkah ke dalam, meninggalkan pekarangan rumah yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga mawar. Tidak sesuai imej, seorang Kenpaci suka keindahan.

Rukia hapal betul seluk-beluk rumah ini, bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang dikunjungi sekarang. Tangan Rukia membuka kulkas untuk mengambil jus jeruk, diteguknya minuman segar itu. Kembali ia melangkah sambil membawa gelas bening yang sudah tandas isinya setengah.

Kenpaci Zaraki sudah berganti pakain serba hitam, menandakan ia sudah siap akan sesuatu. "Tuan Kenpaci, aku ke sini untuk menenangkan diri," ujar Rukia sambil melihat pedang yang dibawa Zaraki. Dia menggeleng pelan melihat pria itu tidak menghiraukannya, tangan pria tersebut sibuk membuka kotak panjang yang sudah Rukia ketahui apa isinya.

" _Nukke,_ kau tahu benar model menenangkan diri di sini." Tangan Zaraki mengeluarkan pedang, memeriksa bilah ketajamannya apa masih sama seperti dulu.

"Cepat, menunggu apalagi?" tanya ia saat melihat Rukia masih terdiam.

"Aku lelah, Nii-Ci." Rukia menunduk dalam, membuat Zaraki terdiam, lalu meletakkan pedangnya di atas meja. Tubuh tegap itu menghampiri gadis berperawakan mungil yang berada dalam kelelahan hatinya. Tangan tegap Zaraki memeluk kepala bersurai malam Rukia, perlahan pria ini bisa merasakan isakkan kecil, nyaris tidak terdengar, jika bukan karena jarak mereka sekarang.

"Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" bisik Zaraki menatap lurus ke arah tembok berwarna krem. Ia tahu benar, hanya dua hal yang membuat Rukia meneteskan air mata, tetang kakaknya dan lelaki itu. Mata Zaraki memincing tajam, "Aparat sialan itu," desis ketua Yakuza. Zaraki tahu pasti, siapa orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Rukia. Dan hanya mereka yang tahu pasti mengorek luka gadis ini.

Air mata sedikit mereda, membuat Zaraki menepuk kepala dalam dekapannya. "Sudah? Jika kau terus menangis, aku bisa nekat menebas kepala orang-orang sialan itu." Rukia tertawa geli, ia bisa membayangkan wajah orang-orang itu memar dihantam kepalan tangan Zaraki.

"Hoy, ketua, kau seperti orang yang berselingkuh," celetuk Ikkaku dari arah belakang mereka berdua.

"Jangan bilang kaucemburu, aku tidak sudi melihat penyuka _Nukke_ sepertimu," cemoh Zaraki membungkam mulut Ikkaku, membuat Yumichika tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Cepat ganti baju, aku menunggu." Rukia menganggukkan kepala, ia beranjak pergi ke lantai dua. Zaraki mengalihkan mata, ia lalu beranjak diikuti dua lelaki tersebut.

Suara pedang memenuhi indera pendengaran Rukia, bisa ia lihat Zaraki sedang bertarung dengan Ikkaku di doujo ini. Semua tahu, keluarga Kenpaci gila bertarung, mungkin alasan Zaraki menyukai Unohana dan menikahinya karena kegilaan wanita itu di masa mudanya dulu. Rukia bahkan cengong saat mendengar cerita bahwa Zaraki terpesona saat Unohana menghabisi anak buahnya dulu. Apa itu bisa dijadikan _my love story_ dalam kehidupan.

"Ganti." Rukia menggenggam erat pedang yang dibawanya. Ikkaku menyingkir saat melihat Zaraki menyeringai lebar melihat Rukia. Itu pertanda ia sudah tidak dibutuhkan, membuat si Madarame mendecih ringan sambil menyingkir.

"Berikan dia kepadaku Bos, jika kausudah letih." Ikkaku menuangkan air ke dalam gelas, matanya memerhatikan pertarungan yang akan dimulai.

"Dalam mimpimu," tawa Zaraki sambil menatap Rukia kembali, menggurui pemuda itu atas ucapannya yang seolah meminta Rukia untuknya.

Suara pedang beradu, "Aku suka ini, Luciffer." Tangan Zaraki mendorong mundur pedang Rukia. Mata sang gadis menatap jeli, melihat tangan Zaraki mengincar bahu kirinya. Rukia menangkis pedang tersebut, meski lemah dalam bidang menggunakan senjata pedang namun, ia tahu benar mempertahankan dirinya untuk berkelit.

"Ada apa bocah, kauseperti kelinci yang ketakutan." Di babak awal Zaraki sudah menggila, pedangnya itu tak segan menyerang Rukia. Bahu Rukia dihantam punggung pedang, jika mau Zaraki akan menggunakan bilah tajamnya barusan. Cih, dia serius batin Rukia.

Rukia merasakan bahunya nyeri, Zaraki bukan main dalam melatih seseorang. Jika tidak sering menerima serangan ini dulu, Rukia bisa pastikan ia sudah ambruk semenjak tadi. Mata melirik jeli, Rukia sedang mengincar celah untuk dirinya.

Kepala Zaraki berkelit, saat tangan Rukia menganyunkan senjatanya. Bukannya takut, adrenalin pria ini semakin terpacu melihat tampang serius gadis ini. Bibir Rukia menyeringai tipis, melihat ada celah, ia meluncurkan diri di celah kaki Zaraki yang terbuka lebar. Semua terdiam, saat benda tajam berada di samping leher ketua Yakuza itu. Rukia begitu gesit membangunkan diri dari sesi berbaring dan mengarahkan pedang di belakang Zaraki sekarang.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu," ujar Zaraki ketus, tidak mengira Rukia akan melakukan hal barusan.

"Apanya? Semua boleh dilakukan dalam sesi bertarung." Rukia mengatur napas, keringat membasahi pelipisnya itu. Zaraki tertawa keras, harus diakui otak Rukia memang cerdik menggunakan celah yang ada. Apalagi dengan postur mungilnya, dengan gampang ia melewatkan tubuhnya di bawah kedua kaki Zaraki tadi. Karena Rukia tahu dari awal, melawan Zaraki dengan fisik dan bertarung jarak dekat sangat mustahil baginya. Menang pun hanya dua puluh persen kemungkinan.

"Aku terkejut Zaraki dikalahkan perempuan, selain Unohana tentunya," semua menatap cepat ke arah suara yang tidak asing tersebut. Bisa mereka lihat seorang pria mengenakan baju lab putih. Zaraki berdecak lidah melihat manusia bertampang culas itu. "Lihat, siapa yang kubawa," tambah tamu tak diundang ini.

Mata Rukia bertambah bulat, saat melihat surai menyala yang menatapnya curiga. "Orang biasa mengenal seorang yakuza? Haruskah aku sebut kebetulan?" Ujung bibir Ichigo Kurosaki terangkat, tidak menyangka bertemu gadis mungil itu di sini.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Zaraki menyelidik, membuat Rukia mendengus sambil menaruh pedangnya di atas meja.

"Awalnya tidak, sebelum dia menguntitku," ujar Rukia pedas, tak mengidahkan tampang tersinggung Ichigo. Rukia tidak peduli, jujur saja ia masih jengkel dengan pemuda ini.

"Ki— maksudku Ichigo?" tanya Ikkaku tidak percaya. "Itu tidak mungkin _Nukke,_ dia bukan orang yang seperti itu," kejar Ikkaku tidak terima, setahunya Ichigo bukan orang yang seperti itu. Mengingat kelakuan serta kecuekan putra Isshin tersebut kepada seorang perempuan. Zaraki pun menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuan dengan ucapan Ikkaku.

"Akan mungkin jika itu aku, bukan begitu, Kurosaki?" Ichigo terdiam mendengar suara menggertak Rukia. Zaraki menatap bergantian dua manusia yang menguarkan peringatan kepada lawannya itu, otak Zaraki memproses situasi yang ada. Kaki Ichigo mendekat, Rukia menengadahkan kepala saat tubuh tegap tersebut menjulang di hadapannya.

Mata Rukia melirik Zaraki, membuat pria tersebut mengalihkan mata. "Beri mereka prifasi," ujar suami Unohana ini. Mayuri yang membawa Ichigo pun ikut ke luar setelah melirik dua manusia berbeda gender itu.

"Apa yang membuat Anda keras kepala, tuan Kurosaki?" Mata Rukia memincing menatap rupa di hadapannya.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti itu, kan?" jawab Ichigo santai sambil menilik rupa Rukia, terutama bola matanya ini. Rukia mendesah sambil menarik kerah jaket Ichigo, membuat tubuh jangkung itu menunduk menyamai wajahnya.

"Sudah kuperingatkan, berhenti jika masih bisa," mata Ichigo mengerjap melihat wajah geram Rukia, desissan gadis ini membuatnya tertantang. Bisa ia lihat manik langit menatap tiada takut, membuat Ichigo menyeringai kecil.

"Karena tidak bisa mangkanya aku di sini." Rukia mengerutkan alis dalam, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Ichigo. Otak Rukia mencerna lambat, sampai ingatanya kepada lelaki berkacamata kemarin. Shit, pemuda culas itu pasti sudah mencari seluk-beluknya. Heh, cepat juga batin Rukia geram. "Kenapa? Terkejut kami bisa mengetahui cepat," bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia. "Menurutku, apa ruginya buatmu?" Tangan Rukia semakin mencengkram keras kerah jaket Ichigo.

"Sangat rugi jika aku harus kehilangan seseorang lagi." Mata Rukia membelok marah, tidakkah pemuda ini bisa berpikir, bahwa ia tidak ingin terjun ke dunia hitam itu. Jika dia sudah menggali informasi tentang dirinya, tidakkah otaknya itu membaca kondisi yang ada.

"Kau mungkin akan mengerti saat orang terdekatmu mati," ujar Rukia penuh penekanan.

"Karena aku mengerti, mangkanya aku seperti ini." Mata hazel menatap Rukia dingin. Tidak, hal itu tak membuat gadis tersebut takut. Malah sebaliknya, dia bisa melihat kehampaan di bola mata Ichigo saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Tangan Rukia mengendur dicengkraman jaket Ichigo, sedangkan sang empunya masih menatap perempuan di hadapannya.

"Menyingkir." Rukia mendorong tubuh tegap yang bak benteng kokoh itu. Ichigo tidak bergeming, hari ini ia sudah bersumpah, jika tidak mendapatkan hasilnya, apa pun akan dia lakukan. "Aku bilang menyingk—"

Tubuh mungil terkubur di balik punggung kokoh tersebut, Rukia tepaku saat bibirnya dikunci sang lawan bicara. Mereka terdiam, saling menatap, tidak ada lumatan, hanya kecupan ringan di permukaan bibir. Meski demikian hal itu sudah bisa membuat Rukia terpaku.

"Argh," erang Ichigo kecil, tidak menyangka tubuh mungil itu bisa membuatnya sakit. Kepalan tangan Rukia menghantam rahang Ichigo cepat, entah apa yang membuat repleksnya melambat untuk menghindari serangan tadi. Shit, si mungil itu terasa lembut tadi, mata Ichigo melihat bibir Rukia.

"Senang dengan yang kaurasakan?" Bibir Rukia menyeringai kesal, sedangkan Ichigo tersenyum lebar karenanya. Ini bukan hal mudah bagi Ichigo, pasalnya dia tidak pernah melakukan hal tersebut sekalipun dalam keadaan frustasi menghadapi seorang perempuan. Mau dalam hal menggodanya ataupun dalam tugasnya. Tapi ini? Baiklah, katakanlah dia gila, itu tidak mengapa saat ia mengingat tindakkannya barusan.

"Senang, karena aku bisa membungkam bibirmu itu," ujar Ichigo menyeringai, tidak tahan juga mendengar ucapan sinis yang di tunjukkan untuknya.

 _"Bungkam bibirnya, cara efektif membuat perempuan terdiam."_ Nomer dua, cara untuk meluluhkan seorang perempuan _by_ Keigo Asano.

"Nii-Ci," Rukia berteriak keras, membuat pintu doujo terbuka lebar. Ichigo terdiam, melihat Zaraki menimang pedangnya. "Buat dia menyesal." Rukia berlalu dengan urat kekesalan di dahi, meninggalkan Ichigo dalam keterpakuan.

Shit, Keigo sialan umpat Ichigo dalam hati. Melihat Zaraki mengayunkan pedang dengan kekehan keras. Ini akan panjang bagi Ichigo, sedangkan Rukia tidak peduli jika pemuda itu mati di tangan Zaraki.

 **TBC**

 ********** 1323456789 **********

 **Note** : _Nukke_ artinya boneka.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan review, dan saya menganti rate fic ini menjadi T+. Sebenarnya mau di updet pas tahun baru kemarin, namun ada kendala. Sampai juma di chapter depan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Action Perfeck!**

™ **©Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo©™**

 **©Rate : T ©Genre : Drama, hurt/comfort, family, friendship ©Warning : EYD, POV, OOC, Typo's, adegan kekerasan.**

™ **©Fairing : Ichigo K Rukia©™**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Disturbed.

Kaki beralaskan sepatu _pump_ merah mengetuk gelisah di marmer cokelat tua kombinasi cokelat muda. Mata indah itu bergerak gelisah dengan pikiran berkecamuk melihat benda di hadapannya.

Tangan Rukia memainkan pulpen di atas meja, mengetuk pelan benda mungil tersebut kepada kayu eboni hitam. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?" cicit Rukia dengan mata melirik sebuah koran. Berita utama dua minggu belakangan ini berpusat pada organisasi teroris yang membuat rusuh dengan senjata api serta bom.

Kemarin Zaraki memberitahukan Rukia bahwa ia dipanggil untuk bertugas membantu pemerintahan. Entah kenapa lelaki itu terlihat tegang. Meski tidak ingin memikirkan hal tersebut, jujur ia khawatir.

Rukia beranjak, kakinya melangkah ke luar ruangan. Meski terasa letih kali ini ia lebih memilih menggunakan tangga daripada lift. Para pelayan yang membawa napan memberikan salam, Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepala memberikan respon.

Ini sudah sampai di lantai dasar, pusat keramain dari restoran yang ia kelolah. Meski sudah melalui anak tangga dari lantai atas, tidak menjadikan Rukia kunjung mendapat pemecahan masalahnya. Mata memerhatikan para _waitress_ yang sibuk melayani, terlebih dibagian kue dan minuman.

"Sepertinya mereka butuh bantuan." Rukia tidak segan ke pantri minuman yang dipegang Gremmy, bibir mengembang saat melihat para gadis mencuri pandang kepada pemuda pirang yang asik meracik minuman.

"Gremmy-kun, dua minuman soda," ujar seorang pelayan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tangan Rukia bertumpu di atas meja, sejenak Gremmy menghentikan pergerakkan tangan, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu." Senyum barusan membuat para gadis tertawa senang, meski Gremmy tidak memerdulikan mereka.

Ini sedikit membantu kepala Rukia yang berdenyut sakit, kerjaan memang membuatnya bisa melupakan masalahnya sesaat. Langkah terhenti, Rukia sudah melayani beberapa pelanggannya. Sampai mata ini melihat seorang lelaki bersurai kelam melangkah masuk ke dalam restorannya dengan santai.

Rukia menghembuskan napas dari mulut, apalagi saat bersitatap dengan manik kelam yang dibingkai kacamata. Profesional, ini yang Rukia lakukan sekarang. Meski kesal, lelaki itu sebuah tamu di sini.

"Anda memesan apa?" Rukia berujar formal, membuat Uryuu Ishida selaku si tamu mengalihkan matanya. Rukia kalem, melihat yang bersangkutan melirik rupanya.

"Matamu..." Rukia terdiam mendengar ucapan yang terkesan kurang ajar ini. Uryuu menatap lurus kedua bola mata Rukia yang berbinar indah. Gadis ini bukan perempuan bodoh yang tidak memahami kalimat Uryuu barusan. Meski mengakibatkan salah paham bagi orang yang mendengarnya.

Mata lemon melirik kiri dan kanan, merasa aman ia mendekatkan diri kepada Uryuu. "Hei, aku tanya sekali lagi, Anda memesan apa?" Uryuu mengerjap cepat, saat dasinya ditarik keras oleh Rukia dengan mata mendelik tak senang.

Uryuu memalingkan muka sambil membenahi kacamata miliknya. Aura gadis ini lebih gelap dari terakhir mereka bertemu, membuat ia membuang napas pelan. Awas kau singa sialan maki Uryuu di dalam hati atas prilaku yang ia terima sekarang. "Aku memesan kue ini." Tangan menyodorkan daftar menu, melihat itu, membuat Rukia melepaskan dasi yang lecek karena cengkraman dirinya.

"Baik, silahkan menunggu." Rukia tersenyum pelan, seakan tak terjadi apa pun di antara mereka berdua. Uryuu bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, termasuk menghadapi tingkah seorang perempuan. Dari sekian banyak sifat perempuan yang ia ketahui, kenapa harus bertemu yang seperti ini. Tsundere, orang yang cepat mengubah _mood_ -nya.

"Aku akan menghantam wajah kalian, jika kalian tidak berhenti," Uryuu mendesis bak ular, mengakibatkan suara tawa begitu jelas di telinga yang menggunakan anting hitam. Meski demikian, itu adalah _earphone_ yang sudah dimodifikasi oleh Cang Du.

Telinga pemuda berkacamata berdenging, mereka —rekannya tertawa keras di sebrang sana, mereka geli saat mendengar suara Rukia yang membungkam mulut tajam Uryuu barusan.

"Dan aku akan mengulitimu, _my orange_." Kekesalan bersarang di hati lelaki ini, apalagi tak mendengar suara Ichigo sama sekali. Uryuu tahu Ichigo bersorak dalam hatinya sekarang.

"Kelinci ke luar kandang," Uryuu berujar cepat meski sibuk dengan laptopnya. Mata kelam melirik Rukia yang berjalan tergesah ke arah mobil berwarna putih.

"Hei, darimana kau mendapat nama itu? Itu terlalu manis?" suara di sebrang sana tidak terima, membuat Uryuu memejamkan mata erat.

"Diam bodoh, apa kau bersuara hanya karena masalah ini? Cepat ikuti dia." Tangan menutup laptop dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Mobil menyambut di depan pintu begitu Uryuu ke luar restoran.

##

Bangunan rumah sakit memenuhi penglihatan Rukia, di buka pintu mobil dan menutupnya keras. Alis mengerut dalam, sedikit kekesalan mewarnai ekspresinya. Lorong rumah sakit seakan terasa panjang, membuat ia berjalan cepat dengan kaki mungilnya. Rukia tahu pasti ruangan mana yang akan di tuju.

Pintu di buka sedikit kuat, membuat beberapa orang yang berada di dalam menatap ke arah sang tamu. "Kenapa masih hidup?" Rukia berujar kesal, membuat pria besar yang terbaring di kasur mendengus keras.

"Hanya kau saja yang tidak kucekik dengan ucapanmu barusan," mata bundar memutar, seakan jenuh mendengar ucapan barusan. Rukia memutari ranjang, tidak mengidahkan beberapa mata yang memerhatikannya.

"Hanya luka ringan," alis Rukia naik mendengar ucapan Zaraki, yah luka ini ringan bagi orang semacam dia. Dengan kaki di gips, serta beberapa retak tulang rusuk.

"Apa ini sakit?" Rukia menekan perban di dada Zaraki.

"Hei, kau ingin mat—ukkh."

"Minum." Rukia memberikan air dalam gelas kepada pria yang tersedak. Mata itu melotot marah kepada gadis mungil yang bertingkah seenaknya.

"Berhenti mengutukku, kenapa kau susah sekali untuk meminum butiran kecil itu?"

Zaraki mendecih keras setelah menandaskan minumannya. Rukia tahu pria ini tidak suka obat, lalu istrinya baru memberitahukan bahwa dia terluka karena tidak mau meminum obat yang diberikan dokter semenjak kemarin. Pasti Zaraki tidak mengizinkan wanita itu untuk memberitahukan keadaannya.

Dokter yang menangani menghela napas, dia tidak berani memaksa Zaraki yang siap menerkamnya jika terus memaksa meminum obat tersebut. "Kenapa?" Zaraki membuka suara saat melihat tatapan aneh dari rekan-rekannya. SebenArnya siapa sih yang menjadi istri pri ini? Batin mereka melihat tingkah Zaraki terhadap Rukia.

"Lama tidak bertemu."

Seorang wanita mengenakan kemeja panjang dengan setelan celana kain hitam. Mata emas melirik antusias, meskin melihat ekspresi datar dari yang disapa. Yoruichi tidak tersinggung, melihat kebungkaman gadis bersuarai pendek di samping Zaraki.

"Matamu itu..." ujar seorang lelaki berada di belakang Yoruichi, rambut menyala menjadi chiri khas miliknya. "...Kenapa seperti itu?!" tanya Ichigo merasa terganggu saat Rukia membuat tembok kokoh dengan sikap dinginnya. Sorotnya itu begitu tak bersahabat menurut pria muda ini.

"Rambutmu itu..." mata Ichigo melirik bak elang mendengarnya. "...Kenapa seperti itu?!" ejek Rukia terhadap lelaki yang menahan kesal semenjak disinggung rambutnya. Manusia yang berada di ruangan ini menahan geli, beda halnya dengan Zaraki dan Yoruichi tertawa keras, hanya mereka berdua yang berani terang-terangan melakukan hal tersebut kepada putra ketua angkatan laut dari Kurosaki Isshin.

"Awas kau nanti," umpat Ichigo keras melihat tampang culas Rukia.

"Awasi saja, bukannya kau sudah melakukan hal itu beberapa hari ini?" Tantang sang gadis berani. Ichigo terdiam, tidak menyangka Rukia akan terang-terangan begini. Seperti memakan ranjau yang dibuat sendiri, Ichigo semakin tidak tahan dengan objek satu ini. Ada sesuatu dengan manusia keras kepala tersebut.

"Rukia, berhati-hatilah," Zaraki memecahkan keheningan.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah," Rukia beranjak pergi, ucapan ambigu barusan tentu Yoruichi dan Zaraki pahami. Ichigo ikut melangkah ke luar, matanya memerhatikan punggung Rukia yang menjauh. Tangan membuka anting di telinga, dimatikan saluran yang terhubung.

Bahu terasa berat, Rukia menyandarkan tubuh di kursi mobil. Mata memejam membayangkan masa lalu yang lagi-lagi menghampiri.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, bekerja untuk pemerintahan," mata terbuka, Rukia terkejut mendengar suara santai di sampingnya.

"Kau..." Mata melotot tak senang, apalagi Ichigo seakan menikmati kekesalan dalam dirinya sekarang.

"Keluar," desis Rukia memperingatkan. Tubuh tegap bergerak maju, membuat Rukia merengsek ke pintu mobil. Tangan tegap menekan tombol, mengunci mobil dari dalam. "Apa maumu?" ujar Rukia dengan urat leher semakin menegang. Dia kesal dengan kecolongan mengawas diri.

"Kau tahu yang kumau." Hazel memerangkap manik biru yang memandangnya lurus. Rukia membuang muka, tangannya memutar kontak mobil. Perasaan sekarang menjadi tidak menentu, Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Rukia.

"Apa kaumarah kepadaku?" Ichigo melirik rupa yang tak mempedulikannya.

"Sulit untuk tidak marah kepadamu," sambut Rukia tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Ichigo terdiam, sedikit berpikir sebelum berucap.

"Untuk yang waktu itu, aku meminta maaf." Mata melirik pria yang tetap kalem meski semburat tipis menyertai. Melihat hal demikian Rukia mendengus kecil. "Aku tidak bermaksud demikian." Rukia membanting stir mobil ke pinggir jalan, membuat Ichigo menempel di samping pintu mobil tersebut.

"Haruskah kau melakukan hal itu?" Rukia membuka sabuk pengaman, dengan cepat dihampirinya Ichigo yang kaget melihat aksinya. "Aku sungguh ingin membotaki rambutmu." Alis Ichigo mengerut, tidak suka mendengar hal barusan.

"Kenapa kau selalu membahas rambutku?" Rukia membuang napas, tidakkah lelaki ini mengerti, perbuatannya itu sangat kurang ajar.

"Karena itu membuat mataku sakit." Ichigo membuang muka ke jendela mobil, mengatur napas yang seakan tersumbat. Kesal? Sudah tentu, gadis ini memang benar-benar menguji kesabaran, dan haruskah dia sejudes itu kepadanya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu kacamata hitam."

Rukia melirik, seakan berujar kau saja yang menggunakannya bodoh.

"Hei, tidakkah kau terlalu sinis kepadaku? Apa salahku? Aku hanya meminta kerja samamu?" Ichigo menatap Rukia tidak terima.

Bibir Rukia menekuk ke dalam, dengan gerakkan cepat ia menerjang Ichigo. "H-hei apa yang kaulakukan?" Ichigo memegangi pergelangan tangan Rukia yang menjambak rambutnya. "Hentikan mungil," mata Rukia melotot mendengarnya, jemari itu bertambah keras menarik surai orange.

"Kau lelaki brengsek yang ingin kubunuh, beraninya kau mencium bibirku."

Seketika kepala Ichigo mendongak, membuat Rukia menatap sengit akan hazel yang memandangnya. Kali ini Ichigo mengutuk Keigo Asano beserta keturunanya karena ajarannya itu. Perlahan Ichigo menggapai telapak tangan Rukia yang masih menggenggam rambutnya.

"Aku sungguh meminta maaf." Bibir Rukia bungkam melihat wajah tampan yang begitu serius.

"A-aku kira...temanku menyarankan hal itu," cicit Ichigo sambil mengelus leher canggunng, mengalihkan mata ke bawah. Tidak menyadari satu tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Rukia.

Mata Ichigo memberanikan diri melirik Rukia, cih, ini memalukan sekali. "Kenapa dahimu?" Kepala mendekat, tangan kiri menyibak rambut Rukia. Ichigo tidak menyadari luka ini, dikarenakan tempatnya nyaris tidak terlihat, hampir menjorong ke pelipis Rukia yang di tutupi rambut.

"Terluka." Ichigo menatap wajah yang begitu santai, seakan itu bukan apa-apa baginya.

"Ukitake Rukia, aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan—kaulindungi. Tapi jangan menganggap nyawamu seakan tak berharga." Rukia melepaskankan genggaman Ichigo keras, memiringkan sudut bibir mendengar petuah barusan.

"Hal serupa juga berlaku untukmu."

Kembali Rukia menyalakn mesin mobil, memutar kemudi dengan tenang. Ichigo tidak ingin menyahut, ia tahu perdebatan ini tak akan membuahkan hasil. Rukia masih menutup hati kepada orang asing.

Perjalanan mereka diisi dengan keheningan, sampai mereka tiba dibangunan megah. "Darimana kau tahu rumahku?" ujar Ichigo curiga.

Rukia menatap malas. "Apa yang kaupikirkan? Siapa yang tidak kenal Kurosaki Isshin, ayahmu itu." Rukia seorang ketua di restorannya, sedikit tidaknya ia harus mengetahui silsilah para pegawainya, termasuk si Yuzu Kurosaki .

"Turun," perintah Rukia.

Ichigo masam, baru kali ini ia diperlakukan dengan demikian. "Dengar, aku tidak pernah menginginkan kau masuk dalam kehidupanku." Perkataan ini keluar bukan tanpa sebab, melihat dunia yang ia lakoni membuat Ichigo begitu hati-hati berinteraksi dengan seseorang. Salah sedikit orang bisa kehilangan nyawa karenanya.

"Aku hanya meminta kerja samamu, informasimu, itu saja." Mendengar hal ini, pejalan kaki begitu menarik minat Rukia untuk diperhatikan daripada manusia di sampingnya.

"Jangan membantah, aku sudah tahu kebenarannya," terang Ichigo.

"Kebenaran apa?" Rukia begitu tak suka, terdengar jelas nada bicaranya lebih terasa dingin. Mata saling menatap, Ichigo melihat kemarahan di manik biru itu.

"Tentang kematian kakakmu, Lucia Mohelna." Masih tak bergeming, membuat Ichigo mendekatkan wajah kepada lawan mainnya. "Apa kau kesal? Marah?" Rukia mencemoh, ujung bibirnya terangkat untuk ucapan barusan.

"Jika sudah mengetahuinya, apalagi yang membuatmu penasaran?" Rukia mengejek kelakuan pria ini. Ichigo membuka sabuk pengaman, menghadap penuh ke arah Rukia.

"Dirimu."

Rukia tertawa pelan, Ichigo menikmati seraut wajah yang mengembang indah. Tangan mungil membuka sabuk pengaman, menghadap Ichigo sambil meraih leher kokoh untuk mendekat kepadanya.

"Jika aku menarik minatmu, urungkan saja..." Mata sebiru langit menatap penuh wajah yang menikmati rupanya. Entah kenapa Ichigo menikmati berbagai ekspresi yang Rukia keluarkan, terasa melihat hal yang menarik.

"Aku tidak suka, _type_ lelaki sepertimu, jadi menjauhlah." Rukia tak goyah, tangannya masih meraih leher Ichigo, mengakibatkan yang bersangkutan semakin diuntungkan atas tindakkannya.

"Benarkah?" Ichigo tak percaya. "Aku kira, _type_ -mu sepertiku." Kepala Ichigo miring, napas hangatnya menggelitik permukaan wajah Rukia. Tangan mungil melepaskan target, hal demikian tak membuat yang bersangkutan menjauhkan wajah. Tak disangka pria ini juga suka bermai, Rukia pikir Ichigo pribadi yang kaku melihat alisnya yang selalu menaut jika mereka bertemu.

Shit, Rukia mengumpat, sudah jelas pria di hadapannya memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata, apalagi ditunjang dengan tubuh proposionalnya. Rukia menjauhkan wajah, membuat Ichigo memiringkan senyum atas kebungkaman gadis keras kepala ini.

"Cepat turun," perintah Rukia kesal. Ichigo menjauhkan diri, tangan berhenti membuka mobil.

"Oh yah, aku suka gadis keras kepala." Ichigo berada di luar, Rukia mengerjapkan mata saat melihat kursi di sampingnya kosong begitu akan memaki yang bersangkutan.

"Jadi, jangan berharap aku menjauh." Kepala menjorong ke dalam jendela mobil, dalam hati Ichigo ingin tertawa, melihat dirinya seperti pemuda labih terhadap lawan jenis.

"Hampir semua pria yang mendekatiku mendapatkan kemalangan."

Alis menaut tajam, melihat Rukia yang tersenyum mengejek dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Kendaraan melaju, tak menunggu respon objek lawan bicara. Ichigo terdiam, ucapan Rukia masih tergiang di telinganya.

"Hampir, bukan semuanya." Ichigo menyeringai, masuk ke dalam, begitu mobil Rukia hilang dari pandangan mata.

###

Tubuh Ichigo terasa segar, tangannya kembali memasang ating hitam di telinga. Sikap siaga diberikan, mendengar _earphone_ menangkap sebuah suara.

 _"King, posisi siaga."_ Tubuh bergerak cepat, tangan menyabet pakaian hitam.

"Posisi?" Tangan sibuk menyiapakan peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Di buka sebuah wadah kecil, diraih benda yang terlihat lengket berwarna hitam.

 _"Mall, Tokyo."_ Jemari mengusap rambut yang sudah sepenuhnya berwarna hitam. Hazel menyala terang menyambut masalah yang dihadapinya. Ichigo tak lagi menggunakan pintu, ia melompat dari jendela kamarnya, menaiki motor yang sudah _standbye_ di sana.

Tidak lama menempuh jarak ke lokasi kejadian, dengan motor yang sudah dimodifikasi. Ichigo turun, memberi kabar lewat _earphone-_ nya.

Mall Tokyo sudah dikepung oleh para polisi, namun dari pihak mereka belum ada yang bertindak mengingat ada sandera serta bom yang dipasang. Bisa terlihat tak ada manusia yang berani bergerak di dalam sana, senjata api laras panjang menodong mereka dengan siap menembakkan mimisnya jika membangkang.

"As, cari celah memasuki gedung ini," Ichigo memberikan perintah untuk orang di sebrang sana.

 _"Di sebelah kiri ada gorong, itu tersambung dengan pembuangan air mall ini."_

Mata hazel mencari cepat mendengar respon di sebrang sana, ia bergerak gesit tanpa menimbulkan suara. Begitu menemukan lokasi yang dimaksud, di masuki tempat gelap yang hanya bisa dimasuki satu orang itu.

Kepala mendongak saat melihat tempat ini semakin besar begitu ia memasuki lebih ke dalam. "Aku sampai," Ichigo memberi kabar dengan mencari celah yang mungkin bisa dimasuki.

 _"Gunakan alat yang diberikan Quincy kepadamu untuk membuka lantai atas."_

Tangan mengambil benda kecil menyerupai pistol mainan, Ichigo menekan tombol kecil, mendekatkan benda itu kepada semen yang padat.

Lantai berlubang, Ichigo ke luar dari celah itu. Mata bisa melihat wastafel, sepertinya ini terhubung denga toilet. "Jack, Joker, posisi siaga," peringatan diberikan kepada kelompoknya yang berada entah di mana.

Dengan hati-hati ia bergerak tanpa suara, menganalisis keadaan. Ichigo membekap mulut seorang lelaki, menghantam keras belakang kepalanya. Penutup wajah ditarik ke atas, menyembunyikan separuh wajah yang dipenuhi keseriusan.

"Menyerah, atau dia akan mati."

Napas tertahan bagi yang disapa sebuah pistol. Ichigo menondongkan senjata api di salah satu perampok. Tak mengidahkan peringatan, mereka malah melesatkan anak peluru ke luar.

 _"Bom sudah dijinakkan."_

Laporan diberikan, membuat Ichigo tak segan membidik sasaranya sekarang. Suara jeritan terdengar begitu baku tembak memenuhi area mall, tak mau digagalkan rencananya seorang kawanan penjahat melemparkan sebuah bom ke arah Ichigo.

Suara ledakkan terdengar, kaca-kaca pecah akibatnya. Para polisi mulai bergerak. "Diam di tempat, kalau tidak ia akan mati." Para aparat berhenti melangkah, seorang gadis bersurai hitam dalam genggaman setan yang murka.

Ichigo terdiam, melihat seraut wajah yang ia kenali. Seketika ia mengeratkan genggaman di pistolnya, saat dirasa benda itu mengendur di jemarinya. Mata besar menatap ke depan, melihat seorang pria menondongkan pistol ke arahnya, lebih tepat kepada si penyandra.

Rukia tak menyangka bisa dalam posisi ini, sudah jelas ia akan membeli kebutuhan serta menjalankan rencana yang sudah disusun. Sampai tiba sebuah tembakkan menyambutnya begitu memasuki pintu mall, dengan pria bersenjata laras api panjangnya.

Suara baku tembak menggema di area lain, menandakan teman-teman Ichigo sudah memulai aksinya.

 **Dor**

Pistol terjatuh saat lengan terluka, membuat penjahat itu marah dengan apa yang diterima. Plapon atas jebol, para pasukan berbaju hitam melompat dan melumpuhkan sasaran. Tangan mungil diraih, Rukia Ukitake selaku sandera barusan terkejut merasakan tubuhnya terhentak.

Rukia menjaga jarak, namun Ichigo mundur agar tetap berada dekat dengannya. Sambil membidik ia terus menjadi tameng agar seorang di belakangnya tak terluka. Rukia terus memerhatikan wajah samping penyelamatnya, dia terus melihat hazel yang begitu fokus.

Tanpa sadar jemarinya memegang bahu tegap yang membelakanginya. Merasakan sentuhan asing, Ichigo sedikit melirikkan mata ke samping. Tubuh Rukia menghantam tubuh belakang Ichigo, begitu tangan kirinya diraih agar terlindung sempurna di belakang sang pelindung.

 _"Clear."_

Ichigo menghentikan tembakkan mendengar laporan barusan, melihat semua buruan bisa dilumpuhkan kawanannya dan dirinya sendiri. Semua hening, Ichigo memberi isyarat agar para polisi meringkus musuh yang sudah tak bergerak akibat ulahnya. Rukia masih mematung, mendengar suara gaduh para manusia yang sudah merasa aman.

Ichigo berjalan ke depan, menghampiri seorang ketua polisi yang bertugas mengamankan. Rukia melihat pergerakan musuh yang mencurigakan terhadap penyelamatnya barusan, gerak refleks ia mengambil senjata yang tergolek di lantai.

 **Dor Dor**

Semua menoleh ke asal suara, tegang mendengar suara genjatan senjata kembali terdengar. Tubuh tersungkur dengan darah yang membasahi lantai marmer. Ichigo menghadap sempurna, untuk memperjelas keadaan yang sesungguhnya.

Tubuh mungil menondongkan sebuah senjata, berdiri kaku melihat hasil perbuatannya. Ichigo sigap dengan situasi yang ada, diambilnya pistol dan dilemparkan kepada rekannya. "A-apa Anda tak apa?" Rukia terbata dengan mata terasa perih, membuat Ichigo menganggukkan kepala cepat.

Ichigo memberikan isyarat agar semua kembali ke aktifitas, lalu membawa Rukia ke tempat yang aman. Rukia duduk di kursi besi dengan terdiam, membuat Ichigo memerhatikan rupa itu sambil berjongkok di depannya.

"K-kau…?" Rukia tersedat sendiri ketika ingin melapalkan nama yang baru dikenal. Mereka saling terdiam memandang satu sama lain, melihat kebungkaman serta ekspresi lelaki ini, Rukia jadi tak enak. "Maaf, aku salah orang," bisiknya.

Sapu tangan dikeluarkan, Rukia terdiam melihat benda itu dililitkan di tangannya. Yang bersangkutan bahkan tak menyadari area miliknya terluka.

Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, menuntun ke arah pintu belakang. Mereka hening, begitu sampai Ichigo pergi tanpa kata membuat yang ditinggalkan diam membisu sambil memerhatikan kepergiannya.

"Nona, apa Anda baik-baik saja?" Seorang polisi menghampiri, membuat Rukia terkejut karenanya.

"Iya." Rukia mengangguk sambil melirik tempat Ichigo berlalu.

"Mari ikut saya untuk pemeriksaan." Kembali Rukia mengangguk, mengekor di belakang aparat keamanan tersebut.

 _"King?"_ suara di sebrang itu mengalihkan seorang yang masih memerhatikan tubuh mungil yang menjauh.

"Bubar." Hazel memandang ke atas, memberikan intruksi misi sudah selesai.

###

Warna menyala mendominasi objek mata, perpaduan orange dan merah menciptakan sebuah mahakarnya yang membuat decakan kagum. Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil tersenyum, melihat ekspresi berbagai macam ditunjukkan kepadanya. Rambut gelap dikuncir ekor kuda dengan pita berwarna merah, kemeja krem dengan rok pensil menambah daya tarik sang pengguna.

"Senna Kuromatsu, darimana Anda selalu mendapatkan inspirasi terhadap lukisan Anda? Ini sungguh mengagumkan?" seorang wanita paruh baya bertanya begitu penasaran, gadis di hadapannya ini selalu menggugah selerasanya sebagai seorang kolektor lukisan. Terlebih Senna Kuromatsu mengeluarkan hasil lukisannya hanya setahun sekali, gadis ini tak pernah melukis jika tak ada pesanan yang datang kepadanya. Uniknya, lukisan yang keluar dipenghujung tahun ini selalu mendatangkan kolektor dan pengamat seni untuk dilihat, meski Senna tak akan pernah menjualnya.

"Aku mendapatkan inspirasi dari kehidupanku sendiri," Senna tertawa kecil, membuat wanita itu mengerutkan alis karena minatnya semakin bertambah akan asal-asul dari lukisan yang disukainya.

"Saya tak menyangka jika itu dari kehidupan Anda, apa keempat lukisan terdahulu juga berasal dari kehidupan Anda?" Senna mengangguk keras, meyakinkan wanita yang seakan belum puas jika ia tak melakukan hal demikian.

Bukan tanpa sebab para manusia di sini bertanya-tanya akan inspirasi yang membuat mahakarya sebagus di hadapan mereka sekarang. Senna tak pernah menjawab ketika ditanyai akan hal itu, minus di beberapa Negara yang memamerkan lukisannya yang lain beberpa tahun yang lalu. Sekarang ia berada di Jepang, kembali ke Negara asalnya setelah menjelajah kebeberpa Negara.

"Apa tema dari lukisan Anda sekarang? Ini sedikit berbeda dari yang lalu, meski yang lalu membuatku ingin memiliki semuanya?"

Senna tertawa, dia masih ingat, wanita inilah yang paling kokoh menawar agar lukisannya dijual, lima milyar pernah diajukan kepadanya akan hal itu.

"Kerinduan…" Manik semanis madu melirik lukisannya sendiri, beberapa pasang mata memerhatikan wajah yang menahan suatu perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

"… Rindu akan hal yang membuat jatungku berdebar." Sebuah binar terlihat meski samar, senyum lebar diberikan, melihat mereka terpaku akan jawabannya.

"Apa aku berlebihan mengungkapkannya?" Senna bertanya dengan mimik geli, membuat mereka menggeleng cepet. Bagi mereka, apapun itu, lukisan ini memancarkan suatu gairah bagi yang melihatnya.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya seorang pria berambut cepak dengan serius.

"Menurut Anda?"

Mereka semua bertanya-tanya karena tak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Aku sungguh mengangumimu." Wanita paruh baya itu memecah keheningan. "Baiklah, sepertinya Anda memang tak mau membagi satu pun denganku, simpan kartu namaku, aku masih berharap Anda berubah pikiran." Senna menerima sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, wanita itu berlalu, dengan dua orang berbaju hitam di belakangknya.

Senna sedikit menepi, memberikan para pengujung agar leluasa menikmati hasil lukisannya. Kakinya berhenti di tiang penyanggah bangunan, menyenderkan tubuh ringan. Mata melihat lukisannya kembali, menampilkan sebuah karya seorang yang ingin menggapai matahari meski api membakar tubuhnya.

"Aku begitu rindu, meski api itu akan membahayakan diriku sendiri." Rasa demikian begitu ingin dijumpai, mencoba memungkiri, hal demikianlah yang membuat detak jantungnya memompa dengan cepat. Perasaan itu begitu dirindukan dalam kehidupannya yang monoton.

Senna beranjak ke luar, melihat sekitarnya dengan senyuman. Dia senang melihat ketentraman ini, meski dilain pihak ia rindu sesuatu yang bisa membakar tubuhnya, berkeringat, terluka, berlari ke sana- kemari. "Kapan dimulai, _Nukke_ …?"

 **-0000-**

Dering handphone begitu mengganggu, lelaki berambut putih melirik benda yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Mata _green_ mencoba mengintip, ingin tahu siapa gerangan yang menelpon. Dia terdiam, melihat bahasa asing yang tertera di layar.

 _"Nukke princess"?_ gumam sang pembaca sedikit geli melihat kalimat akhir sang pemanggil. "Apa Momo sedang bermain?" ringis lelaki ini melihat julukan nama yang seperti gadis menginjak remaja.

"Kenapa Shiro-chan?" seorang gadis menyapa dengan dua eskrim di tangan, tubuhnya masih dibalut blazer hitam kerjanya. Hitsugaya Toushiro menerima es krim dengan tiga rasa yang menggiurkan untuk segera dicicipi.

"Benda itu terus berbunyi dari tadi," Toushiro melirik handphone yang kembali sunyi beberpa detik yang lalau. "Sebaiknya dicek," imbuh lelaki yang mengalihkan perhatikan kepada perempuan berambut sebahu di hadapannya.

"Tolong bawakan." Hinamori memberikan es krimnya kepada Toushiro, mengambil benda miliknya yang ditinggalkan di samping pemuda ini. Tak ingin mencampuri, lelaki tersebut menjilat es krim miliknya tanpa menyadari raut yang memerhatikan layar seluler penuh akan keterkejutan. Merasa sunyi, baru ia melirikkan mata kepada sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Momo?" Sedikit tersentak, membuat Toushiro mengerutkan alis melihat reaksi perempuan ini. "Ada apa? Ada masalah?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir akan tugas kerjaku besok pagi, Shiro-chan." Hinamori tersenyum cepat, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Melihat hal demikian, Toushiro bungkam, tak berniat mengorek lebih dalam jika Momo sendiri tak ingin membahasnya.

"jika ada masalah, katakanlah, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu." Kembali Toushiro menyerahkan es krim kepada pemiliknya. "Dan, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, Momo." Ringis pria ini tak suka. Membuat Hinamori tertawa kecil.

"Aku lebih suka begitu," sungut Hinamori. Menimbulkan delikan bagi yang mendengarkan. "Sebenarnya apa yang kaumakan belakangan ini? Lihat? Aku pun harus mendongak untuk melihatmu, meski Shiro-chan dalam posisi duduk sekarang." Mata Hinamori bertemu dengan hijau yang menenangkan, pertumbuhan temannya satu ini begitu dratis belakangan ini.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak suka aku seperti ini?" Hinamori mengerjap, saat sadar wajah bergaris kokoh memenuhi pandangannya. Salah tingkah, baru kali ini dirasakan begitu intens pandangan hijau daun kepadanya.

"T-tidak," sanggah Hinamori cepat. Toushiro tersenyum kecil, melihat cuping telinga Hinamori yang memerah. Dering handphone menyelamatkanmya dari situasi macam ini, Hinamori bernapas legah saat Toushiro sedikit menjauh untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

Mengingat alat komukasi itu, mengingatkannya akan panggilan yang menghubunginya tadi. Hinamori terdiam, berpikir sebelum mengetik pesan sebagai pernyataan untuk pemanggilnya. "Haruskah aku mengirimnya?" nada ragu terdengar, kembali membaca bait kata yang dibuat.

 _Queen Nukke masih membeku dalam tidurnya_

Pesan terkirim, membuat yang bersangkutan terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang. Kepala menggeleng, kembali ia fokus kepada seluler genggamnya. Jemari menekan tombol _delet_ untuk pesan yang baru saja ia berikan kepada orang di sebrang sana.

* * *

 **OoO ~~~~~~~~Ichigo K Rukia~~~~~~~OoO**

* * *

Suasana terasa lenggang, mata sebiru langit menatap hidangan yang tak bias menarik minatnya saat ini. Kejadian tadi siang begitu mengusik Rukia, suara tembakkan itu membuatnya tak bias memejamkan mata barang sejenak pun.

"Tenang Rukia, ini akan berlalu," gumamnya gelisah dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Rukia mencoba menyakinkan diri, ini bukan apa-apan, ini akan cepat berlalu, ini hanya masa lalu. Tiada yang gadis ini harapkan lebih, hanya kemurahan dari Sang Tuhan yang ingin didapatkan melihat kondisinya kembali merasa gemetar. Ketenangan, itu yang Rukia harapkan.

Suara bel rumah menyapa gendang telinga, mata Rukia melirik jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. "Siapa yang bertamu?" Rukia beranjak dengan pikiran menebak sang tamu.

Yang ini tidak masuk dalam list daftarnya, membuat senyum masam spontan dikeluarkan. Melihat keadaan yang terasa aneh, gadis dibelakang pria tegap ini menyela. "Ukitake-san, maaf mengganggu." Yuzu Kurosaki membungkuk kepada perempuan di hadapannya.

"Yuzu-chan?" tanya Rukia bingung melihat kehadiran putri pertama Kurosaki Isshin. "Ayo masuk."

Pria di sampingnya bedecak lidah, melihat perubahan _mood_ perempuan di hadapannya. Padahal tadi, wajah masam yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Ah, perkenalkan ini Kakakku Ukitake-san." Rukia menahan geli akan situasi sekarang, ini memang pengenalan diri yang terlambat.

"Salam kenal, saya Rukia Ukitake." Ichigo menatap datar, melihat ekting perempuan di hadapannya. Yuzu menyikut Kakaknya, yang dirasa tak sopan atas keterdiamannya ini.

"Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki." Yuzu meringis ke arah Rukia, kenapa Kakaknya harus bersikap demikian.

"Ayo masuk, kalian akan kedinginan di luar." Pintu dibuka, dua Kurosaki memasuki area tutorial Ukitake Rukia. Mata hazel memerhatikan ruang tamu, terlalu sederhana untuk seorang yang memiliki beberapa cabang restoran di Jepang. Meski Ichigo tahu, perabotan di sini bukan barang yang tergolong murah.

"Ukitake-san, Unohana-san memintaku untuk membawakan ini kepadamu." Sebuah kotak hitam di sodorkan kepada Rukia. " Unohana-san tak sempat karena ada urusan." Rukia mengambil sambil memutar benda persi empat itu.

"Terima kasih." Rukia tersenyum. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, apa sudah terbiasa?" tanya Rukia memerhatikan gadis yang tersenyum senang.

"Di sana menyenangkan, aku belajar banyak dari koki lainnya." Ichigo menghempaskan diri setelah merasa puas melirik rung tamu Rukia. Gadis ini tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, baginya itu masih tahap wajar bagi tamu macam Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Yuzu," panggilan itu menandakan suatu hal, sang adik pun tahu maksud kakaknya. Rukia pun melirik tingkah pria di hadapannya yang terlihat tak nyaman.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu Ukitake-san." Yuzu berdiri diiringi dua orang dewasa di sampingnya. Dering handphone membuat Yuzu mengalihkan perhatian, "Tunggu sebentar." Raut kesenangan begitu terlihat di wajah gadis belia ini, ia menjauh ke luar untuk menjawabnya.

Ichigo beranjak tanpa kata, membuat Rukia meraih pergelangan tangannya. Suara Rukia mendadak hilang melihat hazel menatapnya lurus. "Apa kau sempat pergi ke mall Tokyo tadi siang?" tanya Rukia bukan tanpa alasan, mengingat di mana pria ini berkerja. Oke, Rukia tahu berkerja dipemerintahan bukan hanya di bidang yang seperti ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Iya." Ichigo memutar tubuh, menghadap Rukia yang memerhatikan rupanya.

"Sebagai apa kau ke sana?" Melihat introgasi perempuan di hadapannya, membuat sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Ichigo.

"Tentu saja sebagai pembeli, Ukitake Rukia."

Rukia berdehem melihat raut geli serta nada mencemoh dari Ichigo Kurosaki. Bukan salah pria ini juga, jika pertanyaan semacam itu menimbulkan tawa bagi orang yang mendengarnya. Jika seorang datang ke tempat seperti itu, sudah jelas tujuannya untuk belanja.

Rukia melepaskan sentuhannya, membuat Ichigo mengangkat ujung bibir melihat semburat malu dari pipi porselin Rukia.

"Hei, kau terlihat imut dengan pakaian ini," bisik Ichigo membuat Rukia bergedik. Ichigo beranjak sebelum mendapatkan makian dari bibir mungil Rukia. Mendengar hal demikian, Rukia melirik pakainnya, ah, dia memang seperti anak remaja dengan _jumsut_ selutu ini.

Yuzu menutup hanphone-nya, melihat Ichigo berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata menatap curiga. Kaki menghampiri Rukia yang terlindungi di belakang Ichigo. "Ukitake-san, kami permisi pulang." Yuzu pamit dengan Ichigo yang sekarang berada di belakangnya.

"Hati-hatilah." Yuzu mengangguk, Rukia melirikkan mata melihat pria ini menatapnya tanpa kata.

Mereka beranjak, Ichigo menyalakan mesin motor dengan Yuzu yang duduk di belakangnya. Terakhir kali, Yuzu melambaikan tangan, berbeda dengan sang kakak yang acuh tak acuh meski matanya terus melirik di balik helem kacanya.

Rukia terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya akan keadaan ini. Napas dibuang pelan, kembali tangannya mendorong daun pintu untuk menguncinya. Kotak hitam dihampiri, Rukia menatap benda itu dengan mata menerawang.

"Aku merindukanmu…" bisik Rukia meremat kotak dengan kedua tangannya.

 **TBC**

 **000000000~~~~~~~0000000** **  
**

 **Hallo, apa kabar ^0^ saya datang dengan chapter baru,,,** **  
** **memengenai Toushiro, jangan dibanyangkan dengan tubuh mungilnya, di sini dia dengan wujud barunya yang seperti di manganya, ah, author jdi suka dia :3 #Abaikan**

-Ini untuk kalian yang mereview,

 **#Hanna Luchetta :** Terima kasih banyak atas pemberitahuannya dan jangan sungkan :3, aku senang kau menyukai fic-ficku, semoga aku tak mengecewakanmu untuk ke depannya, jujur aku merasa semakin tertantang untuk mengemas ceritaku dengan apik agar kalian semakin puas, mungkin author lain akan merasa begitu melihat para reader semakin bersemnagat mengikuti ceritanya. Misteri yah? Aku suka melakukannya, melihat respon kalian #Evielsmirk

 **#baramjji & Ruki-Ruki : **ini sudah dilanjutkan, semoga kalian senang **^_^**

 **#rukichigo :** Aku juga greget melihat reviewmu :3 author ini diingatkan dengan pembuatan Ichiruki in the bleach world lagi, terima kasih, aku senang kau menyukainya **^_^**

 **#Kurosaki2241 :** masa lalu Rukia berada digenggaman author ini #plak… ikuti ceritanya yah :3

 **#NamikazelLucia : hallo Lucia, namamu ada dipotongan ficku yah :3… Lucia Mohelna yah, akh aku lebih suka melihatmu penasaran dripada mengungkapkannya #dibegal … profesi Rukia yah? Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikannya tawanan di fic ini :v**

 **#Reichan Hiyukeitashi : yeyy, setelah berminggu-mingu tangan autor ini baru bias diluruskan mengetiknya #lebay**

 **#amie haruno995 : semoga kamu terus menyukai fic ini dengan karakter mereka berdua XD**

 **-Aku suka berinterksi dengan kalian XD Sampai jumpa di fic-fic saya yang lainya ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4 Friends

**Action Perfect!**

 **By**

 **KucikiNarukia-chan**

 **::Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo::**

 **::: Rate : T ::: Genre : Drama, friendship, family, hurt/comport ::: Warning : Typo's (dalam perbaikan), EYD, OOC, POV :::**

 **::: Fairing : IchiRuki Always :::**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Friends

Hari-hari begitu cepat berlalu bagi Rukia, entah sejak kapan ia begitu terbiasa menjalankan bisnis almarhum kakaknya ini. Rukia senang, restoran ini masih tetap berkembang dalam tangannya.

Terkadang, Rukia begitu merindukan masa lalunya, sedikit hal itu bisa mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Semenjak kepergian kakak ipar dan kakaknya sendiri, dari sanalah awal bermula dunia damainya. Bohong jika ia merasa tak bosan, bohong jika merasa tak lelah. Dunianya saat ini begitu monoton.

Tidak, bukannya Rukia tak menyukai kedamaiannya saat ini. Hanya saja kadang ia merindukan hal yang ada di masa lalunya. Dara muda memang penuh semangat batin Rukia. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat adrenalinnya terusik.

"Rukia?" gadis di hadapannya menegur, melihat mata lemon yang terlihat menerawang. Menatap begitu jauh ke luar jendela.

"Kita bertambah tua, yah? Hinamori?" Rukia berujar dengan masih tak memandang lawan bicaranya. Hinamori mengikuti pandangan Rukia, bisa mereka lihat para pelajar SMA berjalan dengan canda tawa.

"Bukan, kita bertambah dewasa," jawab Hinamori dengan senyum kecilnya. Mendengar hal itu Rukia berpaling, mendengus setelah menatap temannya ini. Yah, mereka berteman. Orang inilah salah satu masa lalu Rukia itu.

"Rukia, apa Senna sudah menghubungimu?" tanya Hinamori dengan manik serius. Rukia yang melihat itu terdiam, dia menghela napas pelan. Hinamori memejamkan mata pelan, begitu mendapatkan gelengan kecil dari temannya ini.

"Kenapa? Kau sendiri pasti tahu, aku maupun Senna selalu menunggumu?" Hinamori menatap kecewa. Rukia hanya bungkam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pemilik restoran ini hanya menyilangkan tangan di perutnya, kembali sang mata menatap ke luar. Hinamori tahu Rukia enggan membahas hal ini.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, Hinamori," ujar Rukia rendah, membuat Hinamori mendengus kecil.

"Benarkah? Benar ini sudah berakhir? Sampai Mohelna diungkit kembali?" Bibir menyeringai, ketika manik Rukia melirik tajam kepadanya. Hinamori mengangkat dagu, kakinya menyilang sambil membalas tatapan temannya.

"Bagaimana kautahu?" tanya Rukia datar, kenapa juga sampai hal ini bocor ke telinga temannya ini.

"Kau kira aku ini siapa, Rukia? Ha?" cemoh Hinamori melihat kemunduran temannya akan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Rukia tersenyum akan dirinya sendiri, kenapa juga ia harus mempertanyakan hal bodoh semacam itu.

"Apa kau menjadi tumpul karena terus mencicipi hidangan di restoranmu?"

Rukia melebarkan senyum, melihat nada jenaka temannya itu. "Kau benar, sekarang lidahku yang bertambah tajam," ujar Rukia. "Seperti katamu tadi, aku sudah menjadi tumpul, Hinamori. Jadi biarkan ini berlalu."

Hinamori memejamkan mata, napas diambil begitu dalam. Rukia begitu keras kepala, hal demikian tidak pernah luntur dari dahulu. Entah harus bagaimana lagi ia dan Senna membujuk gadis ini agar keluar dari sangkar emasnya. Hinamori tahu, Rukia sudah begitu nyaman dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Tapi bukan tanpa alasan mereka berdua menginginkan Rukia kembali ke dunia mereka yang dulu.

Yang mengenal Rukia juga tahu, bukan hal mudah untuk gadis ini melupakan masa lalunya. Apalagi dengan kematian kedua kakaknya, bukan main Rukia ingin mengubur masa lalunya itu. "Apa kau hanya mendatangiku jika menyangkut masa lalu saja, Hinamori?" Rukia melirik Hinamori yang mencebik kepadanya.

"Aku masih ingat, kau melempar pisau kepadaku ketika kukatakan ingin melihat teman lama," sengit Hinamori mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Rukia menahan tawa ketika mengingat tampang horor temannya kala itu. Memang Rukia yang menyuruh mereka bertiga agar tak saling bertemu.

"Dulu aku selalu merasa seperti superstar, melihat mereka mengejar kita bertiga di setiap kita keluar," mau tak mau Rukia tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hinamori itu. Bukan main dulu mereka bertiga diburu.

"Yah, sampai ada yang kehilangan nyawa karenanya," dengus Rukia masam. Hinamori terdiam, ketika ia lihat manik sebiru gunung berkilat sedih.

"Rukia, ini bukan kesala—"

"Yah, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menutup mata, kedua Kakakku tiada karena diriku," lirih Rukia. Gigi dalamnya beradu keras, berapa kali pun mengingatnya, hal demikian ingin membuat air matanya mengalir.

Hinamori terdiam, meski merasa kehilangan juga, sudah pasti beban Rukia tiga kali lipat lebih berat darinya. Ke dua kakak Rukia sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri, bahkan ia nyaris gila melihat kematian Ukitake Juushiro beserta istrinya. Jika ia sampai demikian, bagaimana dengan Rukia? Membayangkannya pun ia tak mampu.

"Lihat, kita menjadi melankois." Rukia membenarkan duduknya, membuat Hinamori menggeleng kepala akan kelakukan temannya ini. Sungguh pintar bersandiwara. "Berhati-hatilah."

Mendengar hal itu sang teman terdiam, matanya hanya menatap Rukia dalam diam. "Kau juga," ujar Hinamori serius.

###

Siang merambat begitu cepat, Rukia mengaduk jus strawberry miliknya dengan termenung. Kehadiran Hinamori tadi begitu mengusik dirinya. Rukia bukan tidak senang temannya berkunjung, hanya saja ia merasa khawatir akan kedua temannya itu. Jika Hinamori sudah tahu tentang Mohelna yang diungkit kembali, sudah pasti Senna tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Bos?" Unohana menegur Rukia. Gadis ini mengedip, menatap kepada wanita yang terlihat cemas karenanya. Para pekerja di sini semenjak tadi melirik tingkah Rukia itu. Bos mereka hanya terdiam, tak mengidahkan makan siangnya. Rukia memang sengaja tidak makan di ruangannya, ingin ruangan yang lebih terbuka.

Sekarang gadis ini berada di lantai dasar, mengakibatkan para pekerjanya menatap aneh dan bingung. "Ada apa?" tanya Rukia membuat Unohana mengerut dalam.

"Anda kenapa? Sedari tadi melamun, lihat makanannya sudah dingin?" ujar Unohana membuat Rukia tersenyum kaku. Mata biru melirik hidangan yang terlupakan, bahkan sup miliknya sudah terlihat tak hangat lagi. "Perlu saya ambilkan yang baru, Bos?" tanya Unohana kembali.

"Tidak, hangatkan saja supku lagi, aku akan mengambilnya nanti." Rukia berdiri, tersenyum kecil sebelum berlalu. Di konter minuman Gremmy terdiam, melihat kelakuan bosnya tidak seperti biasanya. Semenjak kedatangan gadis bercepol itu Rukia terlihat aneh, terlihat begitu lelah.

Di dalam Rukia masih terdiam, ia memutar kursinya membelakangi meja. Pemandangan kota begitu padat akan gedung pencakar langit. "Aku butuh alam bebas," bisik Rukia sambil sang tangan memijit pelipisnya.

Rukia berdiri, tangannya menyambar jaket kulit miliknya. Lif terlupakan, dengan tidak sabar ia menuruni tangga, para pekerja yang memberikan salam tak ia hiraukan. Kaki berjalan begitu cepat, ia tidak peduli akan hak sepuluh senti yang dikenakan.

Tangan membuka pintu mobil, dikendari benda beroda empat tersebut. Wangi _mint_ sedikit membuatnya rileks, sepanjang jalan Rukia dihantui masa lalunya itu. Ingatan akan kedua temannya itu membuatnya tidak tenang. Rasa takut merayap bagaikan ular yang membelit ketika mengingat kejadian naas itu.

Mobil di belokkan ketika melihat sebuah dermaga, Rukia mematikan mesin setelah memarkirkan benda itu. Angin laut langsung menerpa tubuh, membuat gadis ini merapatkan jaketnya. Di sini terlihat sepi, hanya burung pemakan ikan yang berseliweran.

Rukia memandang jauh lautan yang memilik warna sama dengan maniknya itu. Jemari menyelitkan rambut ke belakang telinga. Napas dihela begitu berat, entah kenapa Rukia begitu ingin berteriak. Dari dulu ia merasa tak bisa bebas, ingin mengenyahkan rasa sedih dan bersalahnya ini. "Aku bisa sinting," bisik Rukia dengan hidung kembang-kempis.

Tangan mengeluarkan handphone dari saku roknya, mata itu mengamati layar tersebut. Mata mengedip, menimbang semuanya, haruskah ia melakukannya? Di tatap kembali nama yang tertera itu, sampai akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Apa yang kau lakaukan, Rukia?" bisiknya menahan emosinya sendiri.

Kedamaian ini begitu menghanyutkan, angin laut membawa kesejukan dalam hatinya. Mata melirik ketika telinga mendengar suara tawa anak kecil. Bisa Rukia lihat seorang anak yang menggandeng kedua tangan orang tuanya. Alat pancing menyertai tangan pria itu.

Dari kecil Rukia memang sudah tak mengenali kedua orang tuanya. Yang ia tahu hanya kakaknya saja. Bahkan sekarang ia harus kehilangan satu-satunya anggota keluarganya itu. "Dasar tidak tahu diri," maki Rukia kepada diri sendiri.

Mengingat wajah kakaknya itu, mata Rukia memanas. Angin laut bertambah membuat manik itu terasa perih. Rukia memejamkan mata, tak ingin permata beningnya tumpah. "Aku akan menuruti perkataanmu, Kak."

* * *

 **::::: Action Perfect :::::**

* * *

Matahari beranjak sore, dan Rukia masih betah berada di dermaga ini. Sebuah bebatuan yang lumayan besar menghiasi pinggiran dermaga. Rukia dengan asyik mengemut es krim yang di belinya. Ia duduk di bebatuan dengan ditemani sekantong plastik yang berisikan makanan.

"Ini baru namanya hidup," dengus Rukia geli melihat kesantaian sesaatnya ini. Mengurus restoran sampai membuatnya tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk diri sendiri. Yah, ia tak akan jatuh miskin meski bolos setengah hari saja tak memantau restorannya.

Sebuah sekoci menyandar di dermaga, hal demikian mencuri pandangan gadis ini. Namun maniknya memincing ketika beberapa sekoci lainya menyusul. Lidah mengemut esnya sedikit dalam, alis menaut ketika melihat adegan itu.

"Apa-apaan mereka?" tanya Rukia melihat aksi tarik-menarik itu. Perasaan tak enak menghinggapi, ia berdiri sambil mengambil kantong plastiknya. Langkah diambil begitu hati-hati ketika melewati bebatuan, Rukia akan pergi dari sini.

"Minggir," suara teriakkan dari arah belakang membuat gadis ini menepi. Rukia membalikkan badan, sekelebat angin menghampiri ketika seorang melintasinya.

Warna menyala menyusul, membuat mata biru mengedip. Rukia memincing, mengenali rambut menyala itu. "Dia…"

Pria yang melintasi Rukia lebih dahulu tersungkur, pemuda di belakangnya menghantam dengan kepalan tangannya itu. Rukia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas ia tak mau terlibat.

"Ichigo," pria berkacamata memanggil temannya. Mata sedikit membulat ketika melintasi Rukia.

Ichigo membekuk kedua tangan buruannya ke belakang, terlihat pria di bawahnya itu meronta-ronta. Entah apa yang mereka bicara, Rukia tidak mau ambil pusing. Kaki memutar arah, dengan cepat ia menuju kendaraannya itu.

Mata Rukia melirik beberapa pria yang menatap tajam kepadanya. Ke dua tangan pria itu diborgol ke belakang, dengan seorang yang mengawasi di belakangnya. Rukia mengerjap cepat, ketika seorang pria berambut merah maroon menatap tajam. Dengan cepat kaki melangkah, Rukia yakin, ini bukan hal yang bagus untuknya.

Rukia memaki dalam hati, entah kenapa sang mobil terasa semakin jauh dijangkauannya. Tangan membuka pintu mobil dengan tergopoh, kunci mobil jadi susah dirongoh dalam saku roknya.

"Yo… ingin dia…"

Spontan Rukia merunduk, matanya memincing di balik pintu mobil. Bisa ia lihat seorang anak kecil ditodongkan sebuah pistol. Bibir terasa perih, Rukia menggigitnya dalam. Ke dua orang tua anak itu pun ditodongkan sebuah senjata.

"Bisa lepaskan mereka?" pria mengenakan kacamata hitam itu berujar sambil mendekap anak kecil yang berada di hadapannya.

Jemari Rukia gemetar, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Bagaimana bisa mereka membawa senjata api di area terbuka ini? Batin Rukia bertanya. Mata memincing, diperhatikan gerak-gerik kelima pria secara jeli.

"Hubungi polisi." Tangan Rukia mencari cepat selulernya, jemari gemetar menghubungi nomer seseorang. Mata Rukia mengintip dengan hati-hati, kepala berpindah mengintip di depan dashboard mobilnya.

Bisa Rukia lihat Ichigo menatap tajam, pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil berjalan mendekati kawanannya. "Hallo, cepat datang ke darmaga. Jangan bunyikan sirine mobilmu," ujar Rukia dan langsung menutup sambungannya. Dia tidak berani terlalu banyak bicara, takut pria-pria itu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, berpikirlah, Rukia," bisik gadis ini membenturkan kepala di dashboard mobilnya. Telinga Rukia bisa mendengar sebuah tangisan, matanya memejam membayangkan ketakutan anak tersebut.

"Cepat keluar," Rukia terlonjak, saat kedua pintu mobilnya digedor keras.

"Sial," desis Rukia ketika keberadaannya diketahui. Ludah kering ditelan, tidak ada celah untuk kabur ringis Rukia. Perlahan tangannya mendorong pintu mobil, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah moncong senjata api.

Rahang Rukia mengetat, tubuhnya didorong ke depan. Di lirik area sekitar, bisa ia lihat Ichigo mengatupkan rahangnya kuat. Mata hazel itu tiada lepas darinya. Kenapa mereka lama sekali batin Rukia gusar.

Para pria yang di borgol menghampiri pria berkacamata hitam itu. Bisa di lihat mereka menyeringai kepada kelompokkan Ichigo. Mereka mundur dengan teratur, tubuhku ditarik dengan sebuah laras api di belakang kepala. Keluarga kecil itu begitu ketakutan, membuat Rukia mengepalkan tangannya.

 **Dor**

 **Dor**

 **Dor**

 **Dor**

Suara letusan laras api saling bersahutan, empat pria tumbang ke tanah akibat terluka. Mereka menggeram, para aparat keamanan mulai bermunculan. Tangan Rukia menyambar pistol yang terjatuh, dengan cepat ia melepar ke muka pria yang masih membawa anak kecil itu.

Rukia berlari kencang, tangannya menyambar pergelangan kecil itu. Dua orang dewasa mengikuti langkah Rukia. Ichigo yang melihat kondisi dengan cepat mengamankan para tersangka.

"Rukia," suara dalam itu ia kenali, Zaraki menatapnya bak banteng lepas. Yoruichi dan anak buahnya mengamankan para tersangka.

 **Dor**

"Akh," Rukia mengerang, tangan memegang bahunya yang terasa sakit. Ke dua kaki jatuh ke tanah, ia meringis merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. Mata Zaraki membulat, dengan cepat ia menghajar pria yang melukai gadis itu.

"Rukia," suara asing membuatnya mengangkat kepala. Ichigo menghampiri gadis ini dengan terengah, wajah kakunya bertambah keras di mata Rukia. "Kau harus ke rumah sakit." Rukia hampir memekik saat tubuhnya diraup oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo berlari menuju mobil Rukia, tidak ia hiraukan Zaraki yang meneriakinya. Bahkan mereka diam ketika mobil itu dikendari begitu cepat oleh Ichigo. "Sialan, dia melupakan kita," sinis Cang Du melihat putra Isshin itu.

##

Dunia berwarna putih, pandangan terasa buram. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara seseorang. Erangan lolos dengan pandangan mulai semakin jelas. "Rukia…" suara ini mulai akrab di telinganya.

Kepala bersurai malam melirik ke samping, warna menyala begitu menyita perhatian. "Warna rambutmu, selalu mengganggu," bisik Rukia terusik. Yang bersangkutan terdiam, sudut dahinya berkedut keras mendengar penuturan itu.

Dengusan keras terdengar, Rukia acuh dengan hal itu. Pria bertubuh tegap tersebut tidak tahu harus menghadapi gadis ini seperti apa, lidahnya itu terlalu pedas.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Kepala menoleh ke kiri, bisa ia lihat Hinamori besedekap kedua tangan. Mata temannya melirik Ichigo, yang bersangkutan hanya menautkan alis di tatap seperti demikian. Semenjak tadi Hinamori ingin bertanya, siapa Rukia pria ini. Mata hazelnya itu tiada lelah menghampiri rupa Rukia.

"Tututp mulutmu," bisik Rukia membangunkan dirinya.

"Hei, kauharus berbaring dulu," ujar Ichigo. Hal demikian mengundang kerutan dikedua dahi gadis ini. "Apa? Dokter menyarankan hal itu ketika kausadar," tanya Ichigo melihat kedua gadis ini melirik kepadanya.

"Yakin dia bukan kekasihmu?" ejek Hinamori.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya," sangkal Ichigo cepat.

"Oh yah? Dan kenapa kauharus mengurusi gadis ini semenjak tadi?" tantang Hinamori menyeringai.

"Karena dia sudah menyelamatkan kami," Rukia menatap cepat mendengar penuturan Ichigo. "Yoruichi sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku," terang pria ini dengan menatap Rukia.

"Baiklah, karena kausudah sadar, aku pergi," ujar Hinamori menatap Rukia. Gadis ini menatap temannya, masih bisa di lihat seraut kekhawatiran di manik Hinamori itu. "Hei, dia kecewa karena kau tidak menghubunginya."

Hinamori beranjak, ia melirik Rukia dengan senyuman sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Rukia sudah tahu maksud temannya barusan. Senna sangat kecewa kepada dirinya, ia malah menghubungi para polisi daripada temannya sendiri dalam situasi demikian.

"Hei, terima kasih," ujar Ichigo sambil mengelus lehernya. Dia tahu pria ini canggun dengannya sekarang.

"Apa mereka selamat?" tanya Rukia, membuat alis Ichigo menaut mendengarnya. "Anak kecil dan kedua orang tuanya itu…" Ichigo terdiam, berbagai macam pemikiran menghampirinya ketika mendengar kalimat dari Rukia. Kepala bersurai malam mengalihkan mata, ia risih di tatap demikian oleh Ichigo.

"Yah, mereka aman sekarang," terang Ichigo. Bisa di lihat bibir mungil itu menipis, membuat hazel terpaku dalam sejenak.

Sebenarnya, begitu banyak hal yang ingin Ichigo tanyakan kepada Rukia. Namun ia mengurungkan semua itu, melihat gadis ini dalam kondisi demikian. Lagian, dia tak mau merusak _mood_ Rukia. Bisa-bisa gadis ini semakin tak menyukainya, mengingat ketika terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Pintu terbuka, bisa mereka lihat Zaraki memasuki ruangan ini dengan dua orang pemuda. Pria ini mendekati Rukia, tanpa banyak kata ia memandang rupa Ukitake muda ini.

"Apa kaubisa melihatku? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Zaraki serius. Pemuda dalam ruangan ini saling melirik, melihat pemandangan yang terasa begitu ganjil. Yang di hadapan mereka, Zaraki Kenpaci, kan?

"Yang sakit bahuku, Nii-Chi, bukan mata." Rukia geli melirik pria ini. Zaraki melemparkan sebuah kantong plastik, membuat Ichigo tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Hei," ujar Ichigo kesal. Apalagi melihat Zaraki menyeringai lebar kepadanya.

"Cepat taruh buah itu di keranjang," pinta pria sangar ini. Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah orang yang sudah dianggap kakaknya sendiri.

"Dan… untuk apa mereka ke sini?" tanya Rukia melirik dua pria yang memerhatikannya. Merasa disinggung, dua pria itu melirik Ichigo, seakan berbicara lewat telepati.

"Entahlah, mereka membuntutiku semenjak kubilang akan menemuimu." Zaraki menyeret kursi ke samping ranjang Rukia, melirik dua pria yang mendekati mereka.

"Yah, kami hanya menjenguk…" Ashido memutar kepala keras mendengar penuturan Cang Du, alisnya mengerut begitu dalam. Sedangkan Ichigo menipiskan bibir mendengarnya, ia tahu bukan itu tujuan kedua temannya. Mangkanya ia menatap tajam begitu Cang Du meliriknya tadi.

"Terim kasih." Rukia mengerjap, ia pun tahu situasi yang ada, dan tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Hari ini Rukia Ukitake ingin berrehat, sungguh bahunya sakit. Ia harus istirahat, dan memulai hari seperti biasanya lagi.

Meski Rukia sangsi akan itu lagi, melihat pria orange ini terus meliriknya dengan menyelidik. Menyebalkan.

 **TBC**

 **Yuhuuu, chapter 4 updet** **untuk yang mereview diucapkan terima kasih. Maaf tidak bisa updet cepat, hampir setahun, yah? Lupakan itu, saya kembali #plok ;)**

 **Bagi pembaca setia saya, bisa memberikan saran untuk menjadi lawan antagonis mereka. Dan, saya ingin mencari pria untuk Senna dan Hinamori, saranya diterima lho :3 voting terbanyak akan dipakai.**


End file.
